SC's War and Calamity
by Sarcataclysmal
Summary: Yato and Bishamon once rivals become somewhat friends. Some feelings come to mind for both rivals, but at the worst possible time. A blond haired "stranger" has taken someone important after such peaceful and boring days. Yato, Tenjin and Bishamon must get the person back without losing another person. Not like with Ebisu.
1. I: Low Pressure Tension

A God of Calamity. A God of War. Opposites, entirely in who they are. Hundreds of years ago, they fought, and the God of Calamity killed most of her regalia that belonged to the God of War, even though it was for good reason. These god's names are Yato and Bishamonten. After their years and years of quarrelling, it all calmed down. The other Gods in the area were pleased with that, because it meant there would be no other consequential battles in the time being.

* * *

"Hey, track suit god!" Yukine yelled at the track suit wearing god, who was spray painting the wall with his info.

"Yes Yukine?" He politely responded, but still kept at his spray painting.

"Why do you keep advertising? You get money but then you only waste it on stupid things like that "fortune cat". It's really starting to be a pain in my ass, and Hiyori's too." The blond just stared at him with no expression as the god turned around and yelled at him.

"That wasn't my fault! That old hag cheated me!" And he pointed at Yukine, accusing him of the crime.

"She had the right's to, especially when you waste your money on things like that!" He cried out and pointed right back at him, which was their yelling stance one could suppose.

"Yukine, why can't you just stop complaining and be a good regalia? I saved you from being a little white ball!" The raven haired god seemed to be getting annoyed, but Yukine beat him in an annoyed contest.

"At least being a little white ball had something important about it!" If you were to look at it that way, one would agree with Yukine. Yato always spent his money on stupid things and didn't have a real "home" or even a place to stay.

"Yukine!" The sound of a beast roared, although it must have been the stupid one.

* * *

"Kazuma, have there been any phantoms lately?" A blonde girl in a pool sat, back turned, and waited for a response.

"Not recently. It seems the Yato God has been taking care of most of them." He replied taking a chance to see if Bishamonten, known to him as 'Veena', would be fine with the name being used in her presence.

She sighed, there had been many strange things going on recently. She had felt the presence of many things, she felt things almost physically, and she had seen dreadful and horrible things. One of her Regalia, Suzuha, was killed during an encounter with Kugaha, another one of Bishamonten's regalia, who was later exiled and stripped of his name. Rabō, a God of Calamity associated with Yato, was killed fighting Yato after he had taken Hiyori's memories and broken them. During the cherry blossom blossoming, the two Gods Bishamonten and Yato had gotten drunk, things escalated, and that's about it.

"It's funny. How I would want to go after him at a moment's notice, but now, everything is just slow and calm. I don't have to get my revenge anymore. It feels nice to be happy." She smiled, but Kazuma could see it since she was facing the other way. But, it was nice, to be able to just relax with no worries of your rival, at the moment.

Kazuma smiled, happy that 'Veena' was no longer out for revenge constantly angry at him and any mention of him. It was nice. "Alright then, I'll go tell the others that today is a resting day."

"Kazuma. Thank you." Her final words, before Kazuma left.

* * *

Back at the house of Hiyori, well, on the roof...

 _"The stars call out to the Earth with many messages tonight. Like lost souls, trying to shine their light, waiting to be seen for all of their anger and fear to go away. But the Earth sits and watches, never to move closer and help it. It is a beautiful night. And I can't help but think of Rabō."_ Yato sighed, as he remembered the man that could have killed Hiyori. He hated him, but he was dead now, killed by his own curse that was destroyed by the Sekki. But even then, he still moved past that, because what's done is done, whomever is dead is dead. That's the story. Whatever the case was of why Yato felt at ease, he was happy. He had a friend, Kofuku, a regalia and food. What more does he need? A life one might say, but he never had one in the first place. That's just how it was for the Yato god. But it was a happy time, a happy time indeed.


	2. I: Can One Forgive

The day was bright and a new. Hiyori woke up, to the sound of a new day- Yato and Yukine arguing over another thing. She opened the door, and with one swift slap on the cheek, they both shut up. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" She tried yelling, but she couldn't do so as much, because somewhere around the corner was a parent or maybe a stalker, but she didn't care which one it was.

"Hiyori, that really hurts." Yato rubbed his face with his cat-like expression.

"Oi, why are you slapping me?" Yukine rubbed his face almost copying Yato.

"My parents could be in their room trying to sleep or maybe they're eating breakfast." She crossed her arms and waited for the dreadful response, and she knew it was going to hit her soon... at some point.

"They aren't home, I watched them both leave for work, or whatever it is they do." Yato sighed, still rubbing his burning cheek.

She looked angry now. She took to her defense, "Were you stalking me?! Pervert! You were probably watching me from the window!"

He put his hands together and started bowing as if he were praising her, "No, no, it wasn't that. I was just making sure Yukine doesn't get into trouble." His cat like eyes drifted over to Yukine, whom had by then looked away ignoring the God's comment.

"What do you mean so that Yukine wouldn't get in trouble? He's in more danger with you than he is with me!" She flailed her arms around, trying to act angry and it seemed to be intimidating Yato, though, no one knows why.

He made a little pouty face then he mumbled something just loud enough for everyone to hear, "...He stung me while I was sleeping. And I was having a dream where I had my own temple and lots of women and followers and-"

Hiyori knocked him straight into a trance with her slap, this time on the opposite cheek of the last time. "I don't care about your dreams, it's not going to happen!"

"Aww, Hiyori you're so mean." He replied all worriedly, mostly because he was getting hit left and right, literally.

"You should trust me ya minor." Yukine gave him the forbidden comment- calling Yato a minor.

"Yukine, what did I tell you abou-"

"Shut the hell up already! I want to rest in peace!" She yelled, and then slammed the door in their face.

"Hiyori is so mean. Why do you get me into things like this Yukine?" He asked, turning his head just to look Yukine right in the eyes, well for a second since Yukine just looked away again.

"What do you mean? You're the crappy God around here trying to fix her." Yukine had a little smug mixed in that last comment.

"YUKINE! I will fix her you inconsiderate boy!" Still, even when he was yelling, no one could really tell if he was yelling or not. At least not when SHE was sleeping or ready to slap him like pancakes on a plate.

* * *

"Uh... Veena?" Kazuma walked in, seeing her lying down on a bed, staring up into deep space... wherever that could be; it must have been a beautiful sight.

She didn't respond. Rather she looked over into Kazuma's direction, then looked back to wherever that was so interesting- the wall.

"Veena?" The regalia asked again, but this time there was a response.

She said it, as if she was pondering through it for so long, and to Kazuma, that was a fact, "Kazuma, if you hated someone for decades and centuries, and you no longer hated them anymore..." she paused, as if she needed about the rest. And then she resumed, "Would you make it up to them... or try to be friends? Or allies? Or even comrades?"

Kazuma knew, that whatever it is she stumbled upon in that brain of hers, it had to do with Yato. He'd been staying away from her for so long, and it wasn't even his fault. She had hunted Yato down for as long as anyone could remember, and now was the turning point. The miracle of god and god- an ended fighting.

"Veena, I feel anyone who can be forgiven, should be forgiven. Everyone has a second chance." He smiled, and walked over to her, and sat down on a couch, somewhat close to the bed, and watched her.

She seemed to close her eyes, out of content, and then replied in a small tone, "Thank you, Kazuma. I would like to forgive the Yato god."

Kazuma sighed. Yes, it's been a revolution of changes and differentiating, but it was a good time. This is the future, the future deserves more than what the past holds, and that future has been brought into the light, for all to see. For all to feel. And it was that future, that 'Veena' had finally taken the path to.

"Would you like me to invite everyone and have a dinner or some sort of party? Maybe we could do something like when we were at the cherry blossoming." Kazuma insisted, although it made Veena blush some, after remembering what had happened that time, even if the memory was somewhat hazy.

"Yes. That would be nice, but make sure there is no wine this time..." And of course, the precautions have been set.

"Okay, I'll invite everyone for the event, or what would you call this? A forgiving ceremony? Let's just make it fir occasion." He got up, and wrote something down and then walked to the door, making sure Veena didn't protest. She didn't. This could get interesting.


	3. II: Invitation

It was a nice day outside. The birds were chirping, the Sun was in a perfect place, and the Hiyori was sleeping.

 _"No Yato in sight."_ Hiyori thought, still sleeping, just a little over 9:00 AM with no school, being a national holiday. But then there was, " _That smell. That damn smell. Yato was around. Probably trying to sneak in or something."_ Hiyori, and her perverted smelling senses, continued to try and discover him, with no success. That was, when he slowly arose from the sheet, as if he were a gradually growing pickle.

The next thing anyone (Yato) knew, Yato was on the floor in agony holding his stomach. "Hiyori, what the hell was that for?" He asked solemnly.

"For sneaking into my bed pervert!" She got up, quickly slipping on a shirt, skirt, and socks as Yato was rolling around like an idiot. "And WHY are you in here?" She asked, with that unpleasant bitterness in her tone.

"We got an invitation from Bishamonten..." He replied as he could, although it was like a dying old man- raspy and mumbled.

"Eh?" She didn't understand. FROM Bishamon? Not FROM Kazuma? FROM Bishamon? What?

"Read it." He pulled out a letter, on the verge of fake crying for attention.

And so she did... and was surprised to see that it was Kazuma sent the invitation and Bishamon's name had stated SHE ORDERED It to be sent. It was an anti-bloodbath- a bath of forgiving... with a hint of love _probably from Kazuma._ Well it was going to be a long day... when... tomorrow.


	4. II: Calm Before the Insane

**A/N: Hello there young boy (or girl; or transsexual male/female), or wise elder of the rest of us. Today I bring you wonderful news. The next chapter will be a selection from a viewer. You may ask me to do something next chapter, and whichever seems best will be part or will BE the next chapter. If no one says anything, I'll make something up.**

* * *

"Hiyori," The mi- ahem, God whined, "Why the hell would that witch invite us to a celebration?"

"Yato, people change. That's all." She responded, not wanting to say anymore.

"But she's hated me for decades!" He added.

"Yato. You have to understand some people have a change of heart. It's not like she's doing this kill you." The brunette said as she sighed. She looked over to Yato who seemed depressed over the "fact" that he's going to die. Whether or not he didn't want to go, Hiyori and Yukine were just going to drag him there.

The God whined, finally giving in, "Fine, but I want to sit as far away from Bishamon as I can."

"Good! But you still have to talk to her!" She added, making sure it was heard thousands of times over."

"Awww... but you remember what happened last time." He gleefully said, hoping it would change Hiyori's mind. Instead he got half of the cold shoulder treatment.

"Don't speak of that!" Hiyori yelled. Obviously getting weirded out by what had happened... last time... never speak of that day.

* * *

"Hey Kofuku, we got an invitation from someone." Daikoku had just been looking through the mail... whenever they got mail.

Daikoku (although not in the same room as Kofuku) felt the pink haired girl's eyes light up with enjoyment. "Really? By who!"

"It's says... from Bishamon." Daikoku read the front aloud.

"Bishamon? For what?" Kofuku seemed curious, but that was average everyday Kofuku for you.

"Eh, it says... a celebration... and an apology to the Yato god..." Daikoku's mind went blank. Kofuku on the other hand, had stars in her eyes. It was, a split house of reactions.

"BISHAMON IS FINALLY FORGIVING YATTY!? YAY!" The content that filled Kofuku's heart was that of a thousand men- and women. No single person in the world or afterlife would be happier... other than one person. The rivaled happiness of Hiyori... she could sense the happiness, which was extremely odd.

"Eh, why do I get the feeling we're going?" Daikoku looked at her with a questioning look, and received an answer merely 1.78 seconds later, astonishing!

"YES!" She happily yelled and jumped up and down, rivaling that of a fictional bunny.

"Uhh... this is probably going to end in chaos."

* * *

"Lord Tenjin, we have an invitation for a forgiving and celebration by the Bishamon God." A girl walked up to the previously human god.

"Hmm?" He looked over with his hand on his chin thinking about what he had just been told. "A forgiving of what?" He finally asked looking at the girl.

"A forgiving of the Yato God it seems... it's been long enough I suppose, and she wants to end it now." The girl sighed, obviously relieved over this.

"Hmm..." Tenjin once again sighed/thought. "Alright then, I shall go tomorrow, and you shall come with me Mayu."

"Yes my Lord." She said, and walked away behind a door. "Hmm..." Tejin once again sighed/thought, _"Where did that door come from?"_

* * *

"Hey Yukine." A voice crashed down, serious, yet silent. The sound came from Yato, and it was words.

"What is it?" Yukine asked. Both were lying in the grass, out in one of the parks. There hadn't been much of a storm recently. It was relaxing, and quiet.

"Why did you protect me? You always insult me... and you're always arguing. You became a Blessed Vessel for me, and I don't understand. Why is that? Why did you do that out of everyone else?" Yato said, his eyes drifting off into the blueness that was still up above.

"Because Hiyori and you are my friends. And you are my God. I've learned a lot recently... and I thank you both for that." He became out of character, just spilling whatever thought of the subject had come to mind. That was the truth for him, and that is what he saw.

The God laughed. It felt nice to have friends... friends that cared this much. TO put their life on the line- to stay with you through all of what went on. It was what one would love. There was no doubt about it, he loved Yukine and Hiyori. He loved them with everything, even if they pissed him off and he pissed them off. It was just that sort of bond.

"And what of Bishamon's proposal of forgiveness?" He quickly changed in the manner.

"I think we should go. If she's willing to forgive after all this and all that time, she has thought about it. You should do it!" His last remark was the blond being the exemplar he was meant to be.

"So it seems I have no choice." He shut his eyes, thinking of the outcome of all of this.

"Of course you have no choice!" Yukine yelled, giving voice to his power, or, power of speech and guidance in particular.

"Alright Yukine. It's going to get dark soon. We should head off to Kofuku's and see what she's going to do." He got up and dusted himself off of grass- yeah, very effective.

Yukine sighed, and then got up and decided not to argue or talk back.

Whatever was going to happen, it would be interesting. No encounter of the Yato God and Bishamon God have ever not been interesting... in particular, the last picnic.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review, anything you can spot that I can improve please tell me. I would like to give better content to you guys. Well, until next chapter.**


	5. III: A Simple Gesture

**Note: This takes place after episode 7 of Aragoto, and anything after is not canon to the story. Sorry for lack of Bishamon and Kazuma and her regalia *I forgot most of her regali's names*...**

* * *

The morning sound, quiet and peaceful. One could sleep all day. _'Hold on a minute. New day? Morning? Crap. Today is that thing Bishamon is hosting... damn it Hiyori, why can't you just say no' The Yato god was thinking. Out of all the days it was peaceful, it had to be today. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing, because seconds later he was awake at the sound of Kofuku, Daikoku, Yukine and Hiyori. Mostly Hiyori, yelling at Yato to get up._

"Ehh... but it's so peaceful Hiyori. Just 30 more minutes." The god kept his eyes closed as he slept.

"Yato. Bishamon's forgiveness is more important than your sleeping!" She truthfully explained, although she wasn't angry yet, odd.

"Just a little longer Hiyori. At least let me dream about my shrine." He responded, peacefully drifting back to sleep- although the person behind him was preventing that.

"YATO, IT'S 11 AM! If you don't get up now I'm taking my 5 ¥ back!" She was angry now. _What. 11 AM? My 5 Yen gone? And Yukine didn't wake me up? Blessed Vessel or not he's gonna-_ '

Yato was pulled away from his resting space and onto the floor. As soon as he was on the floor he was off the floor. Daikoku had picked him up. "Would you get up and get ready? We have to get to..." Daikoku looked at the invitation, "...Biashamonten's thing in less than an hour!"

* * *

 **Before it was time to leave...**

Yato walked over to a mirror, and looked at himself. He dressed nicer than usual, and he didn't really want to (and he blamed Hiyori for that). Hiyori said that this meant a lot to Bishamon, and it did. She finally put aside why she hated him all this time and finally wants to forgive him in a nice way. He thought to himself. Maybe he should take this seriously, because for once, they weren't meeting to fight, or accidentally, or because of a problem. This was because she wanted to say sorry, and have a celebration with all the people that were there for them (excluding some people). There wasn't much to think about, just don't get into any fights and be nice. Yato was happy with that.

"Yato, it's time to go!" Hiyori yelled.

"I'll be right there Hiyori!" The God looked at himself in a mirror. _"I'm so handsome. I should dress like this more often. All the ladies would be fighting over me."_ He thought, of course trying to not say it allowed as someone might think he's being childish again.

The raven haired god walked to the room everyone (Daikoku, Kofuku, Hiyori and Yukine) was in and looked at Daikoku, whom had the face of shock, sadness and surprise. Yes, you heard right, shock and surprise. "WHAT THE HELL GAME ARE YOU PLAYING YATO?!" He shouted, and pointed at the god, who had just looked at him with a blank face.

"Eh?" Yato blindly responded.

"YOU'RE DRESSED NICE LIKE THAT? I CAN'T REMEMBER WHEN THE LAST TIME YOU DID THAT WAS!" The regalia explained, rather loudly.

"Eh? Is it wrong for a man this handsome to dress for the occasion?" Yato said, in the manner of "fabulous". He was using what Hiyori made him to against the man accusing him of being suspicious.

"It's wrong for an idiot like you to dress like that!" The brown haired regalia said.

"Daikoku, I think Yato should look however he wants!" Kofuku got in the middle of the two's argument. "And besides, he's never looked better!" She added.

The Yato god grinned at Daikoku representing his "win" on the argument.

And then Hiyori scooted into the conversation, "We should get going now, I don't want to be late. Especially since this is kind of important."

"Hey Hiyori, we aren't going to be late so just hold on." Yato protested.

"Yato, you might stop and get a call or you'll see something you like! It's safer to move now!" She exclaimed.

"Hiyori, I turned the phone off and I haven't been spray painting or passing out flyers or cards. Trust me!" He was confident that this would get Hiyori to relax... but Yukine had to come along and become a rock in the road.

"That's a mistake." The blond blankly said.

"..." Silence became real, as Yato stared at Yukine with anger, and Yukine stared back with emptiness. This had gotten boring and childish within seconds.

"Well let's go. I DON"T trust you Yato." Hiyori quickly said, ending the silence, although it was not awkward.

"Why do you always have to side with Yukine Hiyori?" Yato questioned.

* * *

The time was now. There was no going back. There was no hiding. There was no anger to be held, and no sadness to be wept. Today was the time, the time to heal the wounds, to cover the scars, to forgive the "attacker".

Just a mile away from where Bishamon was holding whatever this thing was. Yato raised his hands and put them behind his head, as he looked up. It was calm, and a tree they were conveniently passing under blocked the sun away as Yato looked up. Through the pockets of leaves, he saw the blue sky. A cloud, here and there, yet no sense of any storms- spiritually or naturally. What a nice day...

"Do you think this will end in a disaster?" Yato asked bluntly to everyone around him.

"I have confidence in you Yato." The brunette calmly replied.

"And it looks like you're taking this seriously. You haven't said a word this whole time we were talking." Yukine added, actually smiling that Yato was serious about something other than killing phantoms and masked ones.

"..." Silence once again filled the air, as Yato looked up. He remembered when Nora took him. He remembered when the masked ones attacked Bishamon. He remembered all the non-life threatening times Bishamon and he had. He remembered her hate for him, and especially why she hated him. But he smiled. Through all that, there was a ray of light, and they had just walked into it. And now they were free. Maybe he should take this more serious than he thought, but this was supposed to be something about forgiving right? So having a little fun won't hurt. Especially when it's needed. "Hmm. To think it's actually come to this." He half mumbled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Kazuma had been getting everything ready. The front door (whatever that had to do with anything), the main room, the bathrooms, the outside (oddly) and even the people. Kazuma takes things Bishamon wants very seriously, and he gets the things done. He is her exemplar, but also may be some paranoid regalia just trying to please his master. As he did that, the other shinki just watched as he ran around the room like a fool. They had never seen such a ridiculous sight.

And Bishamon. She sat in her room. Eyes closed. Thinking? Sleeping? Both? Unknown, but she heard Kazuma outside ranting about with his "plans". She smiled, hearing how ridiculous he sounded as he "fixed" or changed something. Happiness at last. A day without a single frown... for now.

* * *

"We're here!" Kofuku happily yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

As soon as she said that, Yato sighed and got a sick feeling. It was that sadness in his brain that swept over Hiyori's senses and started talking.

"Cheer up Yato, Bishamon went all the way to making a little get together party for you." The nagging Hiyori explained, rather confidently in her state of professionalism.

"Fffiinnneee." The god looked down, fretting as he slowly walked on, only feet from the house.

Kofuku was about to knock, but Daikoku stopped her. "If the house crashes in on us, it's your fault."

* * *

*Knock knock knock*

"Bishamon, someone is here!" The man with glasses said through Bishamon's door, and then set off to open the door. Hardly any time went by until Bishamon had come out to greet her guests.

As soon as the door opened, Hiyori greeted Kazuma and Yukine also greeted Kazuma warmly. Kofuku ran over to Bishamon and started saying "Bisha, Bisha~". Daikoku went over to the other regalia and started chatting with them. Yato stayed at the door and then entered, looking around at the huge room he was in admiring and also cursing the fact that Bishamon was so rich like with her luxurious home.

As soon as Kofuku saw Tenjin and Mayu (the other regalia of Tenjin were taking a leave), she got distracted with them. That left Bishamon to approach Yato. Yato was getting the sick feeling in his gut (and face) again. Some of the people in the room quieted down and looked over to what would happen. Others continued there business.

What came upon Yato was not a forgiving. It was not a get out. It was not a death, or a bad punishment. It was a hug. She hugged him, with no hesitation. And then came the tears, the tsunami of emotion kept in a cell, for so long. Like a samurai, she struck hard and quick, with no time for Yato to respond. As soon as he realized the situation, he was astounded. The raven haired boy had no reaction, and no words.

Everyone else seemed just as astounded- Yato didn't do anything to make Bishamon get physical, or the other way around!

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept on repeating as she closed her eyes. "All that time of hunting you..." she paused momentarily, "...and for nothing. I'm sorry I did that to you... so much pain I may have given you."

Although at the moment the Yato god did not know why he did it, he did do it- he hugged her back. He embraced her, shut his eyes, and squeezed. He felt sorry for the pain he gave her, and that was saying something. It was now the other person's turn to have no response. It was unexpected from what was such a low god, and many around him were also shocked. The thing that shocked everyone else even more was that he hadn't drunken any alcohol or wine. Even if he was not dressed classy, he was all that of a stupid god, and he a god of calamity, it wasn't bad.

"It's okay Bishamon. It wasn't your fault. I should have told you what happened afterward with no hesitation, but instead I did not." He whispered into her ear, trying not to disturb the peace by having someone yell something about what he said.

He got out of the hug and smiled, "And it's not entirely my doing anyways."

Kazuma hid his face _'Shut up Yato'_.

* * *

 **Okay. Sorry if this wasn't enough, but I got a request from someone, and I decided to implant a piece of it into this chapter, and some of that will go into the next... I will please you all sometime. And as I promised some of you, I have approximately 1800 words in this story without this or my note at the beginning. Happy Thanksgiving, and I'd like to know your thoughts now =)**


	6. III: Goodnight Tonight

**Words without messages: 1430**

* * *

It athad been in the same room for hours, and not a single scratch had been made. And what was even more fascinating, they weren't growling at each other like wild dogs.

"Psst. Yukine." A whisper reached a certain blond. It came from... Hiyori.

"Hmm?" Yukine looked over, seeing Hiyori seemingly trying to keep quiet, although that was a simple task with all the talking.

She slowly walked over to Yukine, amidst the rambling of other people. "Where is Yato?" She said as soon as she reached the young boy.

"Eh? He's with..." He slowly drifted off, realizing that Yato was not their. Odd... why was Yato not in the group? "Where is Bishamon?" He mumbled, although with Hiyori almost next to him, she heard his thought.

"I don't know." She looked around, scanning for the missing people. Although, she came up clueless, with no evidence as to where they were. It is inevitable for one to wonder, just where they strolled off to.

* * *

Outside, the two missing persons were sitting, staring up, looking around- admiring life, something that they never thought to really do quite often. And it was relaxing, that's all that counted. Funny, how only just recently they decided to start admiring the peacefulness and all of what is nature.

Both the lady Bishamon and Yatogami were drunk (of course they're drunk, even Tenjin got drunk), which could either be a good thing or bad thing. Neither said anything for a little bit, and neither did they notice Hiyori, Yukine, Kazuma, and Mayu sneaking around behind them. They all had their suspicions, but we mustn't get to deep into that. They peeked out from behind a door, and all went to a different hiding spot behind the two gods. They all sat and listened, and nothing happened for a little while.

"Ey Bishamon." One finally spoke out, obviously being the male.

"Eh?" The other responded.

"Why are we out here?" The god asked, trying to figure out the answer.

The female of the two looked around and saw that she was indeed outside, but had no answer as to why. "I don't know. I think you dragged us out here, probably for me to see one of your stupid things." She negatively said, but didn't put much of the usual "YOU STUPID GOD" sort of tone into it.

The four that were behind them, listening suddenly got worried at the comment, knowing that Bishamon and Yato had a propensity for violence against each other. It was ubiquitous if they were together, but the black haired male seemed to not mind at all. "Maybe it was you who brought us out here, to talk to me... or maybe to just sit and be here peacefully." Yato said, and started to think if that was correct or just his hypothesis.

"No, no. It had to be you. I would prefer to be inside with the others than be out here." She quickly assessed, hopefully being proven correct.

Both Gods had been sitting together and doing absolutely nothing, which was not very interesting. Mayu and Yukine decided to heqaqd back inside, but Hiyori and Kazuma decided to stay and make sure they didn't fight.

Both God's turned and looked at each other, before quickly dismissing the act. Yato, on the other hand, placed his arm around her shoulders and pointed up to the sky. "Les get one thing out of the way. Why are there no storms, and why is that sky sparkling?"

"That's two things you _baka_ , and the sky is always sperkling." Bishamon looked up with him. (Those were not typos or errors)

"Eh? Is that true? I thought it was all the more known Gods watching down on Earth." He seemed confused, but then again he was drunk.

Bishamon looked over to Yato, and responded in one word, "Baka."

Yato hit her shoulder, very drunkenly, and just watched her, waiting for whatever would come next. Bishamon instead decided to do nothing. She looked down, "We are so childrish. Fighting over nothing. Why do we fight over childrish things?"

The person sitting next to her could not respond very well, and decided with the most blunt thing, "Bekuse we are chilish."

Bishamon decided not to answer, as she went over what Yato said and mentally agreed. They sat for a while longer, admiring nothing yet admiring everything. The raven haired God looked over to Bishamon, _"If we could'da been like this frem the start."_ He got up and quickly fainted on the ground. Bishamon hear the thud and saw Yato on the ground.

"Baka." Of which was her only reply, before too quickly fainting. It turns out, they were drinking the heavier stuff, and neither drank less than a bottle.

Hiyori and Kazuma went over to pick them up, but they seemed to be happily laying on the ground. At least they were feet apart, so when they woke up, they wouldn't start screaming at each other for tripping the other. Both the regalia and mortal girl quickly dismissed themselves to head back inside, leaving the two peacefully asleep.

* * *

It was about and hour or so later, when the time 2 hours 'till the middle of the night of the night that Yato and Bishamon awoke. Why they awoke? Well, one was polite-fully awakened, the other was kicked in the diaphragm.

Bishamon slowly opened her eyes, questioning why it was cold and dark, as well as why her head felt like whiplash. "Eh. Where am I? Why am I outside? Was I not inside?" The blonde girl asked, looking at the faces to see if an answer would come. No answer came.

Yato on the other hand, opened his eyes with a wheezing cry, and his eyes (like his mouth), opened very quickly. "Get up you stupid God." Yukine said, being the first Yato laid eyes upon after opening them.

"Yukine, that hurt. Why couldn't you just wake me up normally?" The god whined as he tried breathing in air over his predicament.

"Because you don't deserve that treatment." Yukine blankly stated.

Tenjin spoke, "Oh my. It seems we have a secret or something amongst ourselves. What happened out here?" He put a fan over his face (Japanese fans, not American), covering his gleeful smile.

"Eh.." Yato tried to think back, but came out beyond blank, "Why am I out here?"

Bishamon had a so-so answer, "It must be the wine we drank. It was one of the heavier wine's correct?"

Yato could not answer, as he and Bishamon both stumbled to get up. Both of their heads felt worse than crap, and neither wanted to really move.

Hiyori became intrusive, "YATO! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DRINKING BAD WINE?"

"It wasn't me!" Yato raised his arms as if the police told him to freeze. "Bishamon gave me the wine!"

"Hmm..." It was Tenjin's turn to intrude in the conversation. "Bishamon, are you sure you didn't want to get Yato drunk and beat him senseless?"

"Eh, why would I do that?" She looked sorely over to Tenjin with a confused faced, wondering what his point was.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to forget everything so easily, so why did you give him the wine?" The older man returned a comment.

"Why should I know. I don't even remember opening the door to come out here." She looked blankly, staring into nothing, with nothing staring back. Was she pondering? Or was she just zoned out?

"It looks like you have to spend the night here idiot." Yukine was being truthful, but also sort of happy.

"Awww. That means I have to be in some weird house. And with Bishamon." He looked sad, and sick, but generally just unhappy with the result of something he didn't mean to do.

"Shut up you minor." Bishamon said, just barely getting the words out of her mouth.

Yato became too tired and had too much of a headache to respond, and Bishamon would have agreed on a rating of 1-10 how much pain they are in (8½).

* * *

The regalias put Yato in one bed, and Bishamon in hers, seemingly a quarter way across the house from one another. Both slept comfortably, as it seemed. Tenjin and Mayu left earlier than the others. Yukine and Hiyori soon afterward also hurried to where they needed to be, along with Kofuku and Daikoku. All was peaceful once again, for the moment.

* * *

 **I've decided, hopefully, for either a Christmas (Eve or Regular) or New Years (Eve or Regular), I'll try to post another chapter with around 2-5K words. It's not necessarily promised, but I'll try to get it done.**


	7. IV: Thoughts

**Words without notes or this: 1462**

* * *

The middle of the night. When the stars shine before all on Earth- when peace is a truthful word. The sky is black, with glimmers here and there, a vast ocean of planets, rocks and gaseous balls of fire- but from afar, tiny specks like glitter. When getting up, one might realize all of this.

Yato was awoken. No, startled awake. He had a dream. _"I had a dream... I'm awake... where am I? Why can't I remember?"_ He was thinking, with a blank expression on his face, and he didn't react. He stayed still for a moment, as if someone had kidnapped him (although he was not a kid). When it was obvious no one kidnapped him, he got up from the bed. He found his shoes right next to him, and quickly put them on. He looked around and saw his neck's wardrobe, of which he found right next to the bed on a small desk. He opened the door, and walked out of the room.

He looked around, to see if he noticed anything that looked similar to a place he's been to, and noted how the place he was in was huge. He recalled the events before, which was partially anything after he went outside. As soon as started taking steps out into one direction, he was stopped. He looked out to the stars from a window, how beautiful they were. That stopping of motion lasted for a while as he stood and thought about why he was there.

That stopping of motion led to him being seen by another person whom had become awoken. It was Bishamon. As soon as she saw him, she did nothing. She did not react much, but instead just watched him- like a stare. She didn't know what he was doing; fathoming or just admiring something.

It was hard for Bishamon to just look away, but all she could do was stare. It would be creepy to anyone who had seen her- and awkward if Yato looked her way. She got up for an unknown reason; just having the urge to get up and walk that way. It was involuntary such as digesting food and the heart pumping. She didn't know why she was staring, like he was a flower that was just blooming. Yato looked down, and the movement seemed to yank Bishamon out of the trance.

He was staring down. He wasn't sure why he wanted to feel happy and sad, but it would work for him. A tear, just a single tear, would be enough for him. But he decided not to let it through the cornea of his eye. Instead he looked back up and started talking to himself. Why was he here, why does he still exist, can he still protect Hiyori. He just rambled on about things that had almost nothing to do with each other. And all the while, Bishamon was just there watching him, more like cat and its prey than a crow.

She finally went up to him, slowly, but she made it through what seemed to be No Man's Land, or in this case, Not Your Business Land.

"What's wrong." She calmly asked, trying not to sound to tired, drunk or buzzed.

Instead of an answer, she got some sort of a cat. Yato jumped up and fell to the ground, obviously startled because of the other person. "Oi, what the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Yato whisper-yelled, trying to not wake anyone up. Bishamon was about to giggle but held it in.

"Eh? Why are you here?" She recreated her question, giving it a less blunt wording.

"I woke up and I found myself here. That's no right for sneaking up on me!" Yato protested, seeing as to how she may want to get back, because even if Hiyori said that this meant a lot to Bishamon because of how she wanted to stop this nonsensical fighting, he still didn't really trust her all that much as the brunette hoped he would.

"You woke up and you decided to stroll around a strangers house." She looked at him as if he was a complete fool and idiot.

"Eh? What do you expect me to do? I could be in a house full of weird people who took me." He smiled gleefully, almost dying at the fact that he almost called this house a place full of weirdos.

"Go back to bed Yato." The blonde started to walk off.

"Where is Hiyori and Yukine?" He asked, looking around as if they were somewhere in the vicinity.

"They went back with Kofuku and Daikoku." She kept walking as she said the answer.

'What? Those trait-" The god was cut off. And a red hand was left on his face, as if he had a piece of hot iron put on it.

It was indeed a slap, and one from the other god. "Shut up you fool. You're going to wake everyone else up." And she walked off, leaving a Yato on the ground- body and all- lying on the ground like a corpse. All that time, he was wondering what the hell he did to her.

* * *

"Jeez, that god is such a baka. " The owner of the house walked along to her room, at a constant, slow pace. All the while thinking why she was there, with that disgrace of a god. She thought for a moment, no, he's not a disgrace. He's a low-life god, yet he is loyal. Wherever he is, wherever his "friends" were, he'd be there to protect them. Such a god deserves something more than her, for after her regalia were killed, all she dreamed about was her revenge on the "Yato" god. And once again, another question rose upon it's grave. What is a Yaboku? His true name, yes, but where did he come from with a name such as Yaboku and then lie it as Yato?

The sleepy woman finally reached her room, opening the door as she thought, forgetting all that was around. She got into her bed, usual and all, and shut her eyes. She thought about why he lied, she thought about why he actually helped Kazuma, he thought about his association with Ebisu. But it all came up blank. She was tired, and today- or was it yesterday? The night, we'll say that. The night was odd, with an unclear waking up, some laughing, some anger. It was quite odd.

* * *

Morning. Peaceful. Drowsy. All of those things of such similarity. The morning went well. Everyone woke up, had something to eat, went on with their day as usual- except the oddity of the household, Yato. He was the only person sitting down watching everybody as they went off and did whatever it was they went off to do. Bishamon came over and looked at him, and Yato slowly looked up drearily eyed as he took a sip of whatever it was -of course he was stupid enough to not look or taste what it was- and quickly realized that either Bishamon was ruining his drink, or it was just a terrible tasting drink. He blamed the former hoping Hiyori would not sense his negativity, and that she didn't.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He took his mouth off of the cup and asked, minding not to be rude for the sake of getting his ass whipped since Yukine wasn't there.

"Nothing." She said and walked off.

Yato meanwhile took another sip of whatever the hell he was drinking, an started to appreciate the taste more than that of what just happened. He decided to go back where he lived, if one would say. He told Kazuma good bye and went so forth.

Bishamon all the while decided to rest in the bath, of course, as usual. And all she did for the next few hours was nothing. I

There was like a fire lit, and smoke was in the air. It was a cloud of confusion Bishamon could not see through. She could still see the light of the sky, but could never reach it- like the higher gods were torturing her. She walked on and on, until she heard the faintest of voices- no, just one voice calling out. Another light appeared as she followed it, not taking any precautions out of confusion of the brain. She finally got to the spot, and there sat Yato, He was sitting there staring at the fire, and just looke up with that adorable fa-

Bishamon woke up. What the hell just happened.

* * *

Okay so, hi guys. Made this a close 1.5K words, and I plan on releasing the next one soon... maybe. I don't know really. I'm sorry this did not come out yesterday (or the day before yesterday for your Asia Time Zones). I got a little side-tracked yesterday... yeah, I fell asleep so many times it's not even funny. And that explains the lateness. Anyways, hope you guys had a good Christmas (or Hanukkah), and have a Happy New Year. PM me for ideas to this story.


	8. V: Changing Perspective

One day, one beautiful and drowsy day, Yato decided to visit the reincarnated god Ebisu. It had been a while since his last visit (and he eagerly wanted to know if Ebisu remembered anything from his past incarnation).

"Ey Ebisu." Yato said, as Ebisu was strolling about the streets.

"Yato?" He asked looking at his confusingly. He didn't exactly know why he was in the streets, but he went with it.

"What are you doing in town by yourself?" Yato looked at him slightly worryingly... they could find him and eat him... his friend.

"Oh. They let me go out and buy some food... but I don't know where to go..." He made up a story, still trying to figure out this little mishap he was in.

"Come on. I'll take you. We can eat lunch together... and do you remember anything from the other Ebisu?" He questioned Ebisu, going straight for the point. Unknowingly, Ebisu already had a reply ready.

"No. I'm just a kid, I don't know much Mister Yato." He looked up to the want-to-be-fortune god with a smile and closed eyes. Yato was not pleased by this innocent look Ebisu was putting up, but there was nothing he could really do to ask him more. He IS a child technically, so trash talking a child or trying to force him would not be such a smart (or safe) idea.

"Aww..." Yato mumbled, disappointed that Ebisu was annoyed with his asking of someone he was before, and never really asking about him at the present time. But, you couldn't blame Ebisu, Yato could be a jack ass to others. This was no different.

* * *

As soon as they had gotten to the restaurant, Yato asked what little Ebisu wanted. Ebisu ordered whatever it was he liked, and Yato complied with that. Not much happened during that time. They talked some, but not about the past Ebisu- for the moment. It was a tree of peace for now, with Yato thinking. **Yato** was thinking, so of course, it had to be important.

"Yato. Why are you so quiet?" Ebisu asked. He had finished his mail moments ago, and only now noticed that Yato was quiet. The only problem was _why_ Yato was quiet. What had Yato been thinking about that Yato had been so... quiet?

He didn't respond the first time. The second time Ebisu called his name, he snapped back into existence.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

Bishamon had been looking for Ebisu whom (she was told) had apparently gone looking for Yato since he was hungry. But, it turns out it's much harder finding a silly god than one might think.

Bishamon went over to Kofuku's, where she, Daikoku, Hiyori and Yukine were eating. They had finished minutes before Bishamon came knocking on the door (with Kazuma, of course).

"Where is the Yato god?" She put it simple. No need for a bunch of crap.

"Eh... he went to go see Ebisu..." Hiyori thought to herself for a moment, then realized Yato probably took him to the same restaurant as before. "Are you looking for him and Ebisu-kun?"

"Yes. Do you know where he may have went?" Kazuma asked, slightly irritated that Yato took Ebisu **again** , without any word. Sneaky trash...

"Yes." She got up, put her shoes on and headed to the door. "Follow me." Yukine went as well, of course after thanking Daikoku and Kofuku for the food. And they headed out, to look for the god.

"Why does that guy always do stupid things?" Daikoku asked, fazed by Yato's acts.

"Yatty's just trying to have fun." Kofuku smiled.

"No he's not. He's just stupid." He took a sip of his drink.

"That's mean." The pink haired girl frowned at her regalia's last comment, obviously disliking it.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Ebisu Search Party...

"This is where Yato would take Ebisu?" Bishamon looked at Hiyori as if she was mistaken about the location of the Ebisu and Yato gods.

"Hai!" She retorted, and proceeded (along with the blond(e) people in the group and the only brown haired man) to look into the window of the restaurant seeing Yato and Ebisu in the same spots as last.

She remembered how last time, Ebisu snuck out with Yato and came to this place at the very spots they were currently seated. Yato, although not wearing Kazuma's shirt this time, was wearing something similar to that of the last time and Ebisu wearing what he would normally wear. She continued to remember the past events, and how Yato became emotional on the subject of Ebisu's last incarnation. Yato had only ever been like that so few times, and it would maker her think... he isn't a stupid, silly god after all. Maybe, the reason he acts childish is because his childhood was not all that well (past incarnations and all), and that's the reason he's not Yobaku... it really was something to think about to in her opinion.

Hiyori came back to reality, as she saw that Yato and Ebisu weren't exactly talking, and the boy god ordered another small meal (a big meal would not be a good idea).

The four individuals who were spying on Yato and Bishamon decided to head on in. Of course, they were all interested in what was to be talked about between what seemed to be good friends. They all traded some clothes (no personal clothes, of course) and went on in with their faces low and sat in two different groups with the girls in one, and the guys in the other. They sat behind the victims of their operation in order to not get spotted (or who knows what stupid crap might happen).

They all sat and waited in unison. The waitress came over and asked them what they wanted (although not seeing all the said "people", she saw a minimum of one at each table). They ordered light, but the lady couldn't understand why the supposed girl wanted _two_ glasses of water, and the male wanted a steak and a burger (for a hungry man, this is just around half of his meal, if he's hungry). And once again, she dismissed that. She just decided they were lonely and wanted to feel like having company. Poor people, she felt sorry for them, even if there was nothing to be sorry about.

A few minutes passed, they heard nothing between the two gods at the bar table. Then Ebisu spoke.

"Mister Yato." He looked at the other god, and waited for a response. It happened briefly, yet there was a small pause as it seems the latter had zoned out of reality and into fantasy.

'"Eh? Oh. What is it Ebisu?" He looked back to the younger version of his old(ish) friend. His eyes were not as sad as they were before. In Yato's mind, he had made a conclusion. Even if this Ebisu seems different, he's the same. He doesn't have the same intentions as the one that predated the current Ebisu, but in the end of the older one, he did not care for his intention anymore. Yato had given him a reason to live. A reason to care about reincarnating. In the end his intention was to live. And this knew predecessor to that Ebisu is here to live. That was the conclusion made by the Yato god, true as day and night.

"Did you like the other me?" The dark haired child asked. He'd asked something similar before, but this time is was a more personal question. The god of fortune revised his question, "Did I like me?"

Yato did not know how to answer. He could answer the first question like saying numbers one through ten. The second question may have not been something personal in mind, but to Yato, it was extremely personal. For the last Ebisu, and for Yato.

"No." He said, as he looked at the table almost saddened by his own response.

"What..." Ebisu seemed confused and in despair. He was not expecting something like that to come out of Yato's mouth.

"He didn't like himself. He liked the people around him." He started to swell up a little as he finally realized why he had been so bothered by Ebisu's death (his recently dead incarnation). It wasn't a matter if Ebisu had like himself, it was more of the people that he enjoyed being around. The people whom he thought deserved more. The people that were exceptional in his world.

"What does that mean Mr. Yato?" The young god asked a second question. This time, though, he was in a little bit of a worried state, as he did not know what to expect to be said of the other individual.

"It means..." He almost yelled, or cried, at the thought of Ebisu. Ebisu, the one person that he could not save as a friend. The one person who truly saw straight through him, like a bullet. "It means he didn't care about himself. As long..." He was at the brink of weeping, but he decided not to. "As long as there was someone to live for... as long as the people that were his friends were alive... as long as there was someone there for him... he didn't need to like himself... it wasn't his job." The raven haired god didn't cry, but instead shed some tears.

The boy next to the god of calamity, as he would want it- god of fortune, stared at Yato for a moment. He saw Yato's sadness. All he could do was give a little bit of thought, and he decided to respond to the older person's statements. "Then I will live."

Yato stopped sulking, and turned his head to Ebisu. He hugged Ebisu. A true friend- no, a friend he needed. The friend he always needed, was alive. Ebisu... he was alive.

* * *

The two regalia, god and phantom/human all stared in a manner not visible all to well unless looked loser at. Yukine and Hiyori were astounded at how the older god reacted. It was something of a miracle, perhaps. Kazuma only smiled, as he saw there was something worth seeing from the Yato god. Something entirely different from his supposed nature. And Bishamon only stared. Her thoughts were crowded.

 _"Maybe... maybe I've been to hard on him. He's had so much done, I suppose. As a god of calamity, he must have done terrible things. He was never able to just relax until recently... I see. And, at least there isn't emptiness in that brain of his. At least, there is something to learn from Yatogami."_ Her thoughts decided to take a path. The path that lead to conclusion, not the path that lead to nothing as far as one would go.

The four men and women's meals and drinks were brought to them. They ate up exceptionally quickly, and left (they paid) quickly. They went and switched close. Of course, no one could respond to what just happened.

"Let them be." Bishamon confidentally stated. She saw Yato's pain. She saw through him more than X-Rays would see through a person. The flesh, the bones, the skin. She saw through it all. A transparent window the raven god was.

"Eh..." Kazuma tried to process the words that had come out of his master's (in this case, it would be so) mouth, but came out empty.

"They'll be fine. I can see the Yato-god's true intentions." She said and started walking off. No one questioned her, and they all followed the blonde.

* * *

 **Hello there. Sorry this one took a little longer than expected, I scrapped half of the planning ahead crap I was doing and revised it into what it is now. Of course, I also revised some more stuff for future chapters. Um, so. I'd just like to say thanks for your support as I have nothing left to really write... sorry... anyways...**

 **Please rate, review, comment, all that crap. I'll see you in the next one or your review.**


	9. VI: Discussion and Protection

Note: This happens after the anime, I am reading the manga (although I've been left behind, lol), so don't blame me for things that didn't happen or things I didn't put. =P

It was a day after Yato and Ebisu's last meet up, and Bishamon had stopped caring if Yato took Ebisu somewhere. She trusted Ebisu with him now, as she saw how serious was about his "friend". She didn't know if she was crazy or stupid about her decision to leave the small god in the hands of an idiot. A loyal, idiot.

Evening. The time of peace, and when the Sun sets east. Yato had been out, roaming the city with his o' faithful companion Yukine.

"Hey track suit." The younger male called for the older male.

"What is it Yukine?" The latter responded, turning his head around to look at the boy's face as he spoke.

"What are we doing out here?" He looked at the black haired man, with a questioning look. True, there was no point in being out at the moment, but there was nothing against that.

"Just going around. And I heard there's a sale going on at a bunch of stores." He said, with a serious tone at first and then later into his smiley, jittery personality. It was a compulsive act, but it is what he does.

"Then why am I here?" The blond retorted, not content with the answer the god had given to him.

"Because, I also need to talk to you about something." He looked back at the regalia, with a serious expression. The blond boy questioned if he was going to say something not worth his time, but the god kept walking and did not say anything silly or stupid. Instead, he just said a simple sentence, "Hiyori may be in danger, and my father may be the cause."

Yukine was dumbfounded. Yato's father could be a problem to them and Hiyori. It felt like a cliché, but then again no one knew much about Yato, so there was that. "Then what are we going to do?!"

Yato stopped and looked at Yukine, "We're going to fight." To put it simple and straightforward.

"But it's your father! He could beat your ass time and time before you laid a scratch on him!" Yukine calmly (if possible, in a low voiced manner) yelled.

"Have some faith in me. And my father is a bad man. It is our duty to stop him isn't it?" He felt like frowning, but didn't in the end. "We're going to get Bishamon and her regalia as well as Daikoku and Kofuku to help us. They may also be in danger."

The gold haired boy looked at Yato in a state of worry. Yato's father was supposedly a threat to everyone he knew... and possible even more people not including the citizens of the town.

* * *

It was dark, a late and painfully peaceful evening. The Yato group, Kazuma and Bishamon, as well as Kofuku and Daikoku, were all at a restaurant conveniently (more like Yato's cat sense and "deductive" sense), and the time was right to talk about important matters and to just have a talk for fun. Of course, there was the natural Yato and Bishamon inconvenient moment where they give off a hellish aura to each other, but it was normal and no one really worried too much. After a while (and their appetizers), the group had settled down from their joy and laughter. All faces were calm as they had started eating their main meal, and hardly played attention to others around them.

Kofuku and Daikoku wearing what they saw as formal outfits for the location they were eating at (although with Kofuku there, there wasn't much formality to come in it's future). Bishamon wore a dress, something never seen by other members (although it didn't disturb anyone too much), and Kazuma dressed as he always did in his attire of battle. Yato, Yukine and Hiyori were basically the odd ones out (although Hiyori dressed nicely unlike the two men she was highly acquainted with).

"We're all here. I guess it's time to say something." Yato looked solemnly at his supposed peers, confidentially yet in a small state of anxiety.

The others, with the exception of Yukine, looked at him in puzzled looks.

"Yato-god, what do you mean?" Kazuma looked over to his way, pushing his glasses up to his face.

"We may be in trouble. My father plans on doing something. I don't know what, but I know it's something..." He wandered off looking into deep space, with nothing moving him.

"So another one of your acquaintances is causing a problem." Bishamon looked to him, taking a sip of her drink, presumably juice or wine. She only stared coldly, bothered by the fact of the occurrences that had been happening recently.

The other god didn't retort. Instead, he agreed with her choice of words. Father? No, someone he knew from a long time ago. "Yes. I've known that man for a long time. He should be ended."

The others only looked at him. He had transformed from a silly thing to a god formidable and honored by many, within minutes. They were shocked at his words and uncaring tone. He had just told them that his father should be killed- reincarnated. They didn't know why he had jut gone out to say something like that, but from what they heard recently, they knew it was something personal- Yaboku, his name, a factor that could be a reason.

"Why?" Bishamonten asked, and looked at the raven haired god in the eyes, waiting eagerly for his response.

"Because he's a bad man." He looked back, unhesitant in his reply.

"Then what do we do about it?" Daikoku butted in, asking what should have been asked during the entire conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll pick a fight with us. Maybe he won't." Yato sighed. He had no clue what was going to happen anytime soon. He had nothing to say to a lot of questions, and yet so many he had so much to say but couldn't.

"Alright then. We'll look out." Kazuma said.

The rest of the meal and afterwards went fine. Kofuku and Daikoku finished early as they didn't want to bring to much poverty to the restaurant. As Yato, Yukine and Hiyori were leaving, Yato waited at the door for a second. Yukine and Hiyori continued walking, unnoticing the slight un-disturbance in the force. Yato turned his head around so that he could see Kazuma and Bishamon. "Don't die. Don't reincarnate. If you do, then what did I risk through hell and back to save?" His final words left Kazuma in a confused state, unsure of what the god meant. Bishamon turned a light pink. Very, very slight, unnoticeable unless much attention was put into looking at her face. She wondered why he was so worried about her and Kazuma (specifically her since Kazuma didn't reincarnate), and what he had risked to save. Sure he had been through a lot, but why didn't he just let that go?

She wondered, until they finished their meal. They left the restaurant after paying.

A blond man from another table only watched. He wasn't even considered a man... more a high school student or college student than a "man". As he watched, he only smiled...

* * *

So **UPDATES: THIS CHAPTOR WAS SHORT, BECAUSE I LIKE SHORT BEGINNING, AND THIS IS WHERE THE TRUE STORY STARTS. Why? Because I can. My story =P**

 **I'm going to try to update within a 20 day period, so, expect the next one February 23-26 depending on where you live (and I can't tell time for shit).**


	10. VII: Taking Offensives

**I know the direction I want to take this story, and there will possibly be a sequel if people want me to do one. Please REVIEW AND POINT OUT SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR THINGS THAT I NEED WORK ON. More notes at the end.**

* * *

From this point on, this is a slight alternate universe, taking a turn of events after OVA 2 of the anime and stretching onward, although some ideas from the manga from later chapters are still or may be present. I've been inspired by Tokyo Ghoul and the son "unravel" by TK. Ne ready for some real literacy and feels.

* * *

Morning again. A repeating cycle, and always feeling the same. Tired when waking up... no, don't want to wake up. That was how it was at the Bishamon household. NO one felt like getting up. In fact, it seemed to the same at the Kofuku household and where Iki Hiyori lived. No one knew the fact as to why, but there was certainly one thing they knew. A lot of thought had been going on recently concerning Yato's father, and other personal reasons.

Yato had thought lately. He wanted to protect Bishamon, and he couldn't conclude the exact reason as to why. The only reason who could come out with a reasonable outcome is that he didn't want to lose more friends, allies and all that. He didn't want to put too much thought into it, or else he might get some weird ideas (like every other character he's read in books and manga). Honestly, he would happily fight for Bishamon, even through their differences.

Bishamon had also been thinking about something similar to Yato's thoughts, except slightly reversed. After all that she had done to him. Made him run, made him hide, tried to kill him, reject him... he was still worried about her. She thought about why he was like this. Was he like this with everyone? Was it just because she was a friend of Ebisu. Bishamon didn't care what the answer was, as long as there was one other than trying to be nice or become someone new. Someone new? No, that's not what he needs... he's just right... and come to think of it, they were generally the same person.

They both fight for their friends and family as well as to purge evil. Their eyes are both slits like cats, one pair blue and one pair purple. One is a god of calamity and another is war, similar to each other. One is a god of fortune, the other dreams to be one. Both gods have blessed vessels that would give their lives for them. Both would protect each other. Both care for each other... so does this give them the conclusion they are looking for? No. It's too blunt. Need to dig deeper...

* * *

Both households had seemingly been able to wake up from their prison of slumber. Both households went upon their normal morning, and each person went off with another or to personal matters.

* * *

Yato and Yukine walked around town. A day where it finally wasn't dull to the core of the day. Although it wasn't a day where nothing happened, not much happened to Yato and Yukine in general. They searched the city for Yato's father or any signs of Nora or her phantoms, as well as looking for any jobs anyone needed them to perform. They came out with few jobs and no signs of the former they were looking for.

"Hey Yato. Can we go eat?" The small boy looked up at the god, hand placed on stomach showing in a gesture his hunger.

"But Yukine, we've been saving up money." The god retorted, obviously trying to save the money for selfish desires or things.

"It's not like you're going to use it on anything better!" The blond tried a new, passive aggressive approach against the god in their "battlefield".

The raven head finally whined in defeat after a few minutes of dispute between said men/boys. "Fine."

The rest of the day had been particularly uneventful for Yukine and Yato, although they were completely oblivious to Hiyori and her friends. The pair had walked along a sidewalk, unknowingly overhead Hiyori and friends were walking down to the stairs. Neither noticed each other; Yato and Yukine not paying well sttention and Hiyori's sense of smell to Yato extinguished, consumed by her and her friends talking whilst walking.

It was dark out before Yato and Yukine got back to Kofuku's. No one was awake; it was quiet- peaceful. They walked upstairs to their location of sleeping, and slowly reached around, trying to not wake up anyone or trip. As they finally were able to go to sleep, none of the two people in the room said anything, and they fell asleep unhesitant to the fatigue calling.

* * *

Morning came abruptly. By the time Yato and Yukine were awake, Kofuku and Daikoku had left the house. In fact, it was more over on the side of afternoon than morning. It was bright, the sun shining through the windows and heating up everything around (slightly). The two males may have been awake, but it was as if a wave of laziness swept them off their feet and drowned them in its comfortable do-nothingness.

Yukine was the first to wake up. Being an exemplar, he had to help his god into the correct ways- even if this was just a basic one. But then again, everyone needs help on some basic things. "Oi. Wake up!" Yukine yelled as he sat next to Yato. No move was made except for the slightest movement from breathing. The god's face was on the pillow, like a god in the heaven's, sleeping and yet watching everyone below. "OI!" The blond called out again, albeit this time louder.

The god slowly, and oh, ever so slowly, moved to his side as he tried to look at Yukine. By the time Yato was on his side, it'd been 50 years. Even then, the raven hair only started opening his eyes as soon as he was done moving, and he did that just as slowly. As soon as he was done, he decided to look at Yukine who had an angry face. The god processed the face of the younger boy for a moment until realizing what was actually going on.

"Where's Kofuku?" Yato whined, blocking his face from the light bestowed upon the room.

"She and Daikoku went out before I woke up. Now get up lazy track suit." With his final words set in place, Yukine got up from where Yato was and walked over to his side, putting on his shoes and changing his shirt.

Yato, on the other hand, had a battle with his consciousness, as he wanted to wake up, but unfortunately, his body became dead weight not fit for moving. The god worked hard to overcome said laziness and eventually was able to get up as Yukine stared at him with the expression of a fool. Yato's eyes didn't get the message back to his brain in time for him to respond to the look Yukine had been giving him, as the latter started to yell at him (but of course, he was blasé).

Yato got himself dressed after the two's "conversation" and decided to head out to find Hiyori (whom they assumed didn't have school).

The pair went to Hiyori's house to see if she was home. They knocked and rang the doorbell, and no one answered.

"She's not here tracksuit." Yukine looked over to the god beside him and started to walk over to the sidewalk.

"Oi, Yukine, what if she's still sleeping?" The god asked, obviously trying to find an excuse to pry in the house.

"It's late. I don't think Hiyori would be awake at this time." Yukine instinctively fought back. Although it was instinct that lead Yukine to do what he had just done, he felt like he was being a bad exemplar by his retorting to be... _instinct_.

"Ehhh." The god complained. "Then we must find her!" Yato quickly gained pride (for unknown reasons) and decided his mission. Of course, his mission had been established, he had no idea how he was going to find her.

"And how are we to do that?" The regalia asked.

Yato questioned himself internally for how he was supposed to accomplish this mission of his and decided to stalk- um, more around the terms of follow (for him at least) any of her friends or ask around the people she normally talked to (but not the humans).

* * *

The paired looked for the brown haired girls' friends, and found one of them (although they didn't know who was who), as they only remembered her from appearance. Unfortunately, anyone they found acquainted with Hiyori was of no helpfulness to finding said person.

And then it was...

On the side of the stairs near a cross-walk bridge (whatever they were called), was Hiyori's bad with transcribed letters on a note pinned to the bag itself. Yato looked at it almost blankly- anger and confusion had erupted its way out of the mound of emotions into Yato's eyes. He went over, with Yukine in pursuit, and looked at it for a moment before final picking up the bag. He opened the note.

"Hello Yato. How are you today? It seems Iki Hiyori isn't doing so well since, yesterday. You might want to come rescue her~ or maybe she'll die. You know where to find us. Have fun Yato~ Hikki and Father" The note read.

Yato looked at it with the face of a general- a general in command who's been notified his vanguard had been wiped out. He stared it down, before finally reacting to Yukine touching his shoulder snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

"Get Bishamon and Kofuku. Hiyori has been kidnapped." He looked at Yukine in the eyes, and Yukine suddenly went into worry upon hearing the news. "Go Yukine. I'll find Tenjin." Yukine nodded and headed off to the locations he was sent to.

* * *

The gods and their regalia all sat in Tenjin's shrine as they all organized for what they were called upon.

"Hiyori was kidnapped." Yato stated bluntly, yet with pride. "Will you help me get her back?" Yato suddenly bowed, and put his hands in a praying position as he asked the gods.

"Of course. Hiyori is such a nice young lady after all." Tenjin nodded. His regalia went between "yes, of course" and "like we aren't going to" ignoring the fact that they couldn't save her if Tenjin said no (which they know would never happen as Yato had helped him a few times here and there).

Kofuku and Daikoku looked serious and nodded. "If Hiyori is kidnapped, then we must save her! We haven't been able to talk enough yet!" Kofuku said, trying to lighten the mood and aura in the room they were in.

Bishamon, Kazuma and the rest of Bishamon's regalia looked at each other before responding in unison, "Of course."

Yato had already known what there answers would have been from the start, but he wanted for them to see he was very serious about this. He wanted them to know he wasn't just a silly minor.

* * *

 ** _MINOR TAG SPOILERS_**

 ** _Remember that tag... was it comedy or humor? I don't know, but I'm taking that off for future things and replace it with something else._** **Reason? I work better with plot twists and dark/sad things. Oops, spoilers. You can call me Sui Ishida's minor junior, because it's time for some sad sh*t to happen. I WOULD LIKE YOUR THOUGHT ON THIS STORY AND AS WELL AS ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SAY.**


	11. VIII: Let Go of Yesterday

**Note: Inspiration for half of this came from Animusic's "Resonant Chamber". Please review for better content; I'd like to know what things I need to improve based on your opinions.**

* * *

The group of people trying to rescue Iki Hiyori- regalia and their god, followed Yato relentlessly as he lead them through to the location he was certain... no, he _knew_ , Nora, his Father and anyone else they were up against were going to be. No one conversed about anything much other than strategic maneuvers and positioning for recovering the half-phantom-human.

"Are we almost there, Yato-gami?" Bishamon spoke as they slightly jogged through the forest. A small strand of sweat went down her face as they had been jogging for quite the distance.

"Yes." Yato's voice bombarded the ears of everyone else. What was once a pleading and confident god around a day before had become a serious faced man ready to kill. His eyes gleamed fury, his mouth stayed still, his aura gave off an irritated and scary presence.

The others felt that aura. They saw his face. His hand contracted compulsively. The appearance of what seemed of a god wanting to get a girl was no longer that, but a bird of judgment. His judgement may be death- but no matter, it was terrifying for some of the regalia and gods who followed in his pursuit.

But in Yato's mind had not been death. It had not be judgement. All he did was remember Hiyori. The poor brown haired girl that had been brought into this mess because of him. Yato's promise to turn her back to normal. Yato's promise to make her happy. The blue eyed god only yelled mentally as he thought of everything he did- the memories. Had that's happened to Hiyori just been in vain? Was is because Yato was too weak? Yato mumbled some of his thoughts during that period, and everyone heard as no one talked during the feeling of his menacing aura.

They rethought Yato. Who he was. Why he was. All he wanted was friends. Family. Someone he could protect. But instead, he'd always get into some sort of trouble where he would feel he couldn't protect anyone.

Yato had run away from his father. He'd given up on Nora. His regalia always left him. When he found Yukine, he had been corrupt. He found Hiyori, and then her memories had been wiped by Rabō. Of course, he got Hiyori's memories back, he lost his dear acquaintance Rabō. Yato had killed most of Bishamon's regalia many years ago, and once again, most of her regalia died. Ebisu reincarnated... Yato felt weak. He couldn't protect anyone. All he wanted was to be able to protect one person. But he was never given the opportunity to save anyone from getting involved with dangerous things. He never could, and felt it like a curse. That's why, just this once, he wanted no one to get hurt- he didn't want to lose anyone this time.

* * *

"Does the Yato god bring his friends?" A figure stood in a small opening. Phantoms stood and floated nearby. They all either stared at the figure or looked around.

"Yes, Father." A dark haired girl with a mask said as she smiled, the mask only covering half of her face.

"Interesting... but I suppose it cannot be surprising. We did take a favorite after all." He looked down at his feet as a small girl lay with bruises on her legs and arms, mostly from struggle. He then proceeded to look around at the ubiquitous phantoms surrounding him. "When I say, you will all attack them."

The girl, Nora, smiled and giggled as she looked off to the location of her reconnaissance, just over a mile away. "Ya. To~"

* * *

As the group of attackers/rescuers neared the location of the hostage a few phantoms has appeared. They were probably reconnaissance or the vanguard, but whatever they were to the defending side, they were easily taken out.

"Phantoms?" Yukine asked in his Sekki form.

"Father." Yato said. He didn't need to explain to them what was going on as past-Ebisu had done a similar thing but failed.

"So he really is behind all this..." Tenjin said as he wondered off killing another stray phantom to his right.

"Yatty... wouldn't your father want you to be happy? Why is he trying to take Hiyori away and fight you? What did you do to him or what did he do to you?" Kofuku looked over at Yato as they slowly walked now, trying to avoid any traps possibly set up or any ambushes by said Father.

"He's just a bad man. He never cared about what I wanted, he just wanted me to do his dirty work... to become his prodigy. He didn't care what was good or bad, so long as it paid or he got something out of it." Yato looked over at Kofuku, his eyes giving off a sad sensation. He never had someone to love him as much as Hiyori and everyone around him right now. That's the reason Yato was willing to kill for Hiyori. Kofuku finally realized it after all this time, and the others caught on after hearing the distress in his voice.

As the group ran through, more phantoms started to appear. It didn't take an idiot to understand that they were close and so they decided to try and lay low as they got past the rest of the phantoms who had not yet seen them.

A low whisper struck the atmosphere around Yato and Yukine- it was Bishamon, "How much farther?" She asked.

"Almost there... I think." Yato responded.

Tenjin and Kofuku (with their regalia) took to the trees near Bishamon and Yato and served as lookouts for any phantoms around.

"I'm too old for this..." Tenjin whined as he tailed Kofuku.

A small giggle escaped Kofuku's lips as she only pictured Tenjin falling down and everyone laughing at him. Then again, Daikoku understood her ways and made her stop it. Possibly because it could be an omen for a God of Poverty to think of someone falling down and giggle at it. Didn't matter, even if it wasn't an omen, phantoms would we alerted, or possibly the people who were holding Hiyori captive would hear as no one was certain to where she was being held.

A group of masked phantoms ambushed Yato and Bishamon as they were caught off guard. Kofuku and Tenjin were going to respond, but were told to keep moving as Yato and Bishamon would hold back any phantoms that might hear the noise they were making and as well to defeat the masked ones.

Bishamon called for three of her regalia (Aiha and Kazuma were already in use), "Gaiki! Suuki! Kinki!" A lion appeared as well as two guns that Bishamon got in her hands. "Kuraha, take what you can!" The blonde commanded. As she said that, she proceeded to support Yato and Yukine (from a distance). _"Damn that Yato-gami... charging in like an imbecile again! But I suppose it may get things done faster..."_

"Veena!" Kazuma yelled her name, startling her as she turned around and shot two phantoms with her "gun" regalia. She shot both phantoms with her regalia and turned to see Yato and Yukine handling well against others- all being torn in half slice by slice.

Quick work was made of the said phantoms. "Let's go, Bishamon!" Yato ordered, a drop of sweat coming down his face. Yukine could feel Yato's hands- for once, they weren't sweaty. They were cool and dry.

"Ok." Bishamon replied as the two started off for Kofuku and Tenjin, who had gone up ahead during the ambush by the phantoms. As soon as they got to Tenjin and Kofuku, however, they noticed a small girl sitting on a tree branch watching the pink haired girl and older man's fight with more masked phantoms. The girl sat with a smile on her face- half of it being covered the other half being shown. Her visible eye gave off an uncaring look to whether her phantoms died or whether her enemy died. She giggled every once in a while when Kofuku or Tenjin were hit or almost to be hit. Her fun abruptly ended as Yukine's body (regalia form of course) sent a slice that cut the tree's branch off, as well as surrounding branches as collateral damage.

"Yato~" The young girl smiled, staring the opposing force straight in the eye. Her black hair represented who she was- dark, corrupt, evil. Bishamon tried to cut her with Saiki (Yugiha) thinking she was distracted in what seemed to be admiring Yato, but was proven wrong. Kuraha went to help the other two gods as Bishamon had ordered moments before.

"Nora! Stop this! Let Hiyori go!" Yato put up a stance; shinki held tight; blades in front of him; one foot in front of the other; eyes glaring menacingly; mouth expressionless.

"Yato... that girl is an obstacle in our way~ She will die. Not only that, but we lured you here so we could kill the other obstacles!" Nora spoke homicidally, intentions wide open. She took out a knife she would use on her own when not being used as a weapon. "Soon... we'll be like when we were kids. When you and me would play, and you would use me..."

"NO!" Yato yelled out. Nora's body had a small adrenaline boost at Yato's remark and she internally frowned at it. "I have nothing to do with you anymore! Please release Iki Hiyori! I still haven't accomplished her wish yet..." Yato clenched Yukine harder, and the latter felt the pressure build up around his body like a snake coiling around an infant.

"But Yato, we were supposed to be friends forever..." Nora frowned looking at Bishamon... "No matter, as long as your friends are out of the way, you can't escape Father. All I want is for us to be a team. A family. Like we were when we were kids Yato!" Her face gleamed up happy at the thought of the final words she said. Yato and Bishamon were angered by that. No way in hell was Yato letting others get scarred or punished because of him.

"I don't care. That was the past! I already released you of your name!" The raven hair yelled, trying to get Nora to stop. His efforts were to no avail, unfortunately.

Bishamon only watched the two for a brief moment before she contended, "Yato-gami is correct. There is nothing for you to gain here but a fight." Her face was stern as it looked boldly over to the younger looking girl. She only looked at Bishamon before smiling.

"You see Yato... they're only holding you back from what you can do, and that is something we cannot allow~" Nora alleged smirking at the two. Yato had no change in expression, but the blond seemed to be angered at her refusal to listen.

* * *

Kofuku yelled at her teammate, "Another one in the tree!" Tenjin quickly responded to her observation and cut the oncoming (which had just jumped) phantom in two before it quickly dissipated.

Both of the gods handling phantoms had a bead or two of sweat rolling down their face and their breathing was increased, exhausted from defending and attacking.

"Oh. And what might we have here?" Someone spoke, but it was neither the pink hair nor the older god. Bother turned their heads to see whom was speaking, and it was none other than a young looking man. That young looking man... was the other person Yato had been warning about. His Farther. In his hand, he held a brush- the same type of brush that Ebisu had had.

"You..."

* * *

 **Alright then. This is the end of this chapter. I might have made Nora a little bit more of a yandere than intended, but whatever. There isn't really much to base off of her; same for Yato's father. Anyways, would you like a long, final chapter next? Or would you like a few (2-4) short chapters to wrap this all up? This was released one day early so I could get a stronger feeling of what you want, so please choose one if you review. If not, that's fine too. Anyways, see you whenever the next one comes out. - Arch Angel**


	12. VIII: Lost Battle

**Alright so. Next chapter: Ending. Chapter after that, Epilogue to story. Chapter after that, alternate ending/epilogue. That is all.**

* * *

"So... you are behind this?" A man asked, looking at the only other man in his presence.

"Oh? So you knew?" The other man responded, passive aggressiveness in his tone.

"We had a bit of a warning from Yatty..." Kofuku looked up, Daikoku in hand and in position to defend from attacks.

"It seems that he had enough wit and brain to tell you all." He grinned aggressively. He then pointed at Tenjin, "Kōgeki!" After the command had been shouted, two masked phantoms appeared and attacked Tenjin.

Tenjin was able to ward the phantoms away from himself, but ultimately failed at destroying either of the flying beings. He grunted putting his left foot slightly behind the other and readying himself for another skirmish.

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Forward. Uncoordinated attacks by Nora were dodged or parried by her opponents- the gods Yato and Bishamon. No matter what her efforts were, they were futile against the duo.

"Stop, Nora!" The male said. Obviously, he was trying to avoid as many casualties as possible. That, and he did not want to have to fight the person that's stuck with him for nearly his whole "life" as a god.

The young looking girl sighed at his shout, simply feeling bad that Yato had stuck with someone who nearly killed him on many occasions and how he turned his back on what his original mission for being a god was. Whether it was calamity or depravity, he turned his back on it.

"Veena, have Yato distract Nora. During that time, you can flank her and incapacitate her... or, less preferably, strike her down." Kazuma gave as an idea. He frowned at the idea of striking down another regalia, especially after Veena had been so scarred by his and Yato's doing against the Ma clan.

"Yato, attack Nora." Bishamon ordered, and veered to the right of her partner leaving him to take the offensive against Nora. Of course, it was a quick decision that, if Bishamon had thought too long about would lead her to the conclusion of Yato not being capable, but instead decided to blurt out whichever answer her conscious/subconscious came to. But then again, her decision came to be because she trusted him. She trusted him with her and her regalia's lives.

Yato immediately "took to the reigns" and took a swing at his opponent with the left half of Yukine, and the rival jumped back to dodge his attack. As soon as she had jumped back, she had been forced to do it again as Yukine's right "half" was swung at her.

"Yato... stop using that useless regalia. He couldn't save Ebisu. He can't hit me. He went corrupt. He disrespects you. There's nothing useful about him." Nora tried to discourage Yato and get a chance to disarm Yukine from his master, but it didn't necessarily work. Instead of rattling his emotions so that Yato wouldn't pay too much attention, it gave him more courage and more of a reason to pay attention.

"Yukine is not useless, Nora. Unlike you, he became a Blessed Vessel. He knows he has to fight for good, he understands his role, and it was me who is at fault for Ebisu! He might disrespect me, BUT HE HAS THE COURAGE TO FIGHT FOR ME AND WITH ME!" Yato poured his words into the pool of emotion already filled.

Nora looked at Yato with a distraught face as her plan backfired.

At the other end of the plan, Bishamon had been able to sneak around and flank Nora without the latter noticing. She now only waited for a good or the perfect timing to attack. She had to make this count; she didn't need Yato to lose someone else... strange. Doing something for the god of calamity... that thought wasn't the most important thing to focus on right now, and the blonde refocused to the reality that was in front of her.

* * *

"Fujisaki Kōto..." The older man involuntarily said. He had just defeated two phantoms sent out to attack him as he lightly panted.

"Oh, so you know me?" The man whom the senior of the three had referred to spoke. "That's quite the surprise old man." He looked at Tenjin and Kofuku with a cocky grin, most likely internally mocking them.

"Was it you that killed Ebisu?" Tenjin interrogated Fujisaki- a stern face unmoved by his suspect.

"Oh? Was it not the Heavens' that claimed redemption on the conjurer Ebisu?" He answered back with another question.

"And is it not you that is also the conjurer? When Ebisu was just a pawn to protect you from getting caught in stealing another brush? You monster, do you have no feelings towards others?" Tenjin retorted, immediately grasping at his chance to understand what was going on.

"Oh? And what's wrong with using him, he was already after the brush from the beginning so why not use him at my disposal? I didn't use him, I used his notoriety during the Heavens' attack against Ebisu, Yato and Bishamonten. Was that really all that bad?" Yato's father condemned to the other man's idea of his plot.

"But why? What has Yatty done to you to the point that you don't care about him?" Kofuku frowned, her eyes almost tearing up learning that Yato's father had been so cruel to use him just like an everyday butter knife.

"He was born under my wish. And frankly, he's a weak fool. He can't accept who he really is. Like a weakling, he denies what he really is- a god of calamity." Fujisaki said as he tried to make Kofuku angry enough that she wouldn't think about attacking him and head straight on for him.

His goal wasn't achieved. Tenjin was but a humble man. Sure, he was angry and could get angry, but he would never do something irrational and sudden. "He isn't." Tenjin said. The choice of words accounted for the amount. "He is who he is. A loyal, silly and respectful god. Nothing less."

"What? But how can that be if he was born as a god of calamity? What you're born as sticks with you forever." Fujisaki calmly said as he walked around- left to right. Right to left...

"No. What you're born as is what you were... what you are now is what you really are!" Kofuku yelled. She couldn't stand Fujisaki talking to Yato about what he was. Yato was Yato, and that's all that mattered to her.

The blond was taken back by the loyalty such people had for a god of calamity. Much more shocked given the fact that it was "his" Yato they were defending. "So you're willing to defend him no matter what he's done and to whom?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yes. Yatty is a good person, and so are Yukine and Hiyori. I don't want you to take them away." Kofuku said as she put Daikoku in his regalia form down, no longer trying to defend against attacks. "Just what do you want with Yatty?" Kofuku asked, a frown started to form against her face and her eyes at the brink of swelling up. She wanted to know why. This was her chance. Put down her weapon and ask why Yato's father went out of his way to do this.

"Because I want him to come back. He can use his Hikki and I can use the Sekki. It's just a war for power, which is very common among the humans. Those pitiful creatures always killing each other..." Fujisaki explained as he watched his enemies with hawk's eyes. "But you are in the way... kōgeki!" The call for attack came as it rang in the woods. Three masked phantoms came from behind him attacking Kofuku and Tenjin individually with the third switching between both gods.

Tenjin took the first out within its first few seconds of attack and a second as it switched over to attack him. Kofuku was able to dispatch of her end of the enemies as well shortly after Tenjin.

* * *

"Nora!" Yato defended from Nora's assault.

With a Nora distracted at attacking Yato, she forgot that her enemy was actually consisted of two gods. With that forgotten, Bishamon was easily able to flank Nora without risk. "Kinki!" Bishamon "commanded", and without hesitation, a lion appeared and pinned the small girl to the ground. The girl tried to escape using her petite size but her efforts proved futile at the opposing regalia's power.

"Nora. I can't let you take someone else important from me, and I don't want anyone to take your life away either." Yato explained looking down at the trapped girl. "But, I can't have you attack other either." He then looked over to Bishamon, "Can Kuraha handle this?" He asked.

Kazuma thought to himself _"Of course he can."_ Kuraha thought somewhat similar, but with "I" instead of "he". Bishamon replied differently yet all the same as the other's thoughts, "Yes. Kuraha, don't let Nora escape you. We need to find Tenjin and Kofuku."

"Yes my lady." Kuraha responded, and the two gods with their [other] regalia headed out to find where Kofuku and Bishamon were.

Nora didn't try to move. She could see any attempt to escape would result in failure or punishment to her. She only lay there, helpless to the great lion that lay on top of her. He looked back, a sorrow in his eyes as he only watched the girl with the eyes of hawks. He wasn't sad for her; only for the possibilities of what the outcome may be...

* * *

 **Alright so. Next chapter: Ending. Chapter after that, Epilogue to story. Chapter after that, alternate ending/epilogue. That is all. (Note: This was said twice just in case you didn't read the top)**


	13. True End: Rebirth

**TRUE END part 1 of 2 | GOOD END part 0 of 2**

 **A/N: Yeah, I found out I could implant Nora into this a little more than previously thought. Have fun :)**

* * *

A tree came tumbling down. Kofuku and Tenjin struggled against the waves of hordes of phantoms that endlessly persisted to attack them. Both struggled to counter and dodge the attacks that came after one another. It must have been through much time and effort to create such an army of masked phantoms that all did as Fujisaki commanded.

Tenjin panted as a group of phantoms were quickly dismissed, but he was not able to rest for too long before another group came.

Daikoku kept trying to encourage Kofuku to continue at it and that sooner or later the phantoms would run out or someone would help them in defeating the ghostly far sides.

"Ugh. How many are there?" Tenjin rhetorically asked. Kofuku only panted along with him.

"There are many more. In fact, you will soon succumb to them." Fujisaki smiled as he watched both of his enemies get brutally attacked one after another without any time for them to rest.

Before too long, though, bullets from the all awaited miracle leaped from away and into the bodies of phantoms allowing for a bit of ease to get to Tenjin and Kofuku. Soon after, a whip carried its way through the tree and pummeled a few more before retreating back to its origin.

Yato and Bishamon seemed to pop out from one of the trees as Yato, respectively, lunged at his father and Bishamon at the oncoming phantoms.

Fujisaki dodged Yato's vanguard attack easily and another afterward, but it did not make him any more hesitant to insult his "child", "Yato... how long has it been since you wimped out of killing such evil men? Would it not be justice?" The bruenette god asked. There was no one better than Fujisaki that would deliberately rip the past out for all to see and hear, just to get into his prey's head.

"I'm not like that Fujisaki." Yato declared. Enough. It's time to end this.

"My my. You've grown to be quite rebellious. You should respond to your father more respectively; it's rude to call others who aren't of your acquaintance by their first name **.** " The older (although not looking) man said as he dodged an attack by Bishamon with Saiki (Yugiha).

"You have no right to be called "Father" or "Dad" by your "son". All you've done to him is punish him and make him do your dirty work." Bishamon defended Yato- a first of many, but a first that came with feelings to protect. Feelings to understand.

"Bishamonten? What are you protecting? A slave?" Fujisaki retorted. Back and forth the conversation went.

"No. I'm protecting a loyal god..." Bishamon attacked again, this time with Shūki (Akiha). "...who's gone through so much..." She attacked again; Fujisaki dodged again, "...to protect his friends... Ebisu... and me!" Another slash- Bishamon was emotionally distressed at this point, but her regalia knew not the reason behind this.

'Veena! Veena! Get a hold of your self Veena!' Kazuma repeatedly said as he transmitted his words to Bishamon.

Bishamon's recent attack was ferocious and Fujisaki became helpless for a moment before barely escaping with his life... although Bishamon was able to cut his chin.

"Pfft. Anger does help people- see Yato? It seems I'm cut now because of anger or whatever emotion that was that scathed me." Fujisaki tried, again, to tamper with Yato's thoughts. The other male, however, stayed fixated in his position with Bishamon that he was not worthy of such a title, and nothing his father would say would change that fact.

"You are an evil man... why would you attack Hiyori? What did she do to you? If you want to take someone, I'm right here Fujisaki! Just let Hiyroi go... it's my fault I got her into this, and I promised her I would get her bac to normal!" Yato placed his hands out into the open- a position where an attack would strike him down cleanly.

"The half phantom? She was merely a tool to get you to find me. Honestly, do you remember these woods? Maybe, maybe not." Fujisaki looked at Yato pitifully as he gave himself up for a "mere human".

"Bastard!" Bishamon attacked lunging at the mastermind. Yugiha, who was the current weapon, was unable to damage Yato's father. "How could you use such a pure soul in that way?" The blonde woman asked.

"How couldn't I? She's only a human. If she dies, there's so many more." He said- calmly and without gloom.

"It doesn't matter anymore Katō. Your phantoms, as you were lingering with these two, seem to be out of steam." Tenjin walked over to Yato and Bishamon, Kofuku behind him.

Fujisaki looked around and saw that what Tenjin had said was the truth. From his waist was a sheath, although, that held a sword- most likely a katana. He unsheathed it and placed his hands in position of defense. With his position, using guerrilla tactics to support his offense and defense would be quite easy.

"And so here we are, Yaboku. Against family members- against the person you've avoided for so long..." Red eyes looked at Yato as he readied for attack.

Yukine, although against fighting Fujisaki and wanting to resolve the situation through talk abided to Yato's will. His hand didn't sweat. It was a stale, dry feel. A conductor for emotions between the hands of the god and his blessed vessel. Yukine felt the hate that Yato had. But, Yato couldn't bring himself to have the urge to kill Fujisaki Katō. He may have kidnapped Hiyori and his friends, but it was he who had no intentions of kill them in the first place. He only wanted to use Yato himself again. Nothing more.

"Swiftly. Swiftly we will end this Yaboku!" The brunette said.

Yato only slightly smiled. Swiftly huh? It started big, it ended small. He grunted as he pushed his feet forward and came like a bullet at Fujisaki. Tenjin and Kofuku were of no use due to their fatigue after having to defend from phantoms and then kill them.

Bishamon, although behind Yato, caught up to him in his charge. Fujisaki, although, had much experience in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to hold both attacks before needing to switch hand position to keep his attackers at bay.

"Uncoordinated. Try strategizing!" Fujisaki said as he propelled Yato and Bishamon backwards. Both caught their ground and, as Fujisaki said, created a strategy through an odd communication of movements and gestures.

It was a basic strategy. One person went up as the advance and attacked with a heavy blow, and if it failed (and it most likely would), a second person would attack with another forceful strike.

Against a coordinated and acquainted foe, Fujisaki (even with his swordsmanship and intelligence) struggled to find openings to attack.

"Stop... I just want Hiyori back!" Yato yelled at his father. His shout was of want, but it was of want for another person. He was not blind. He knew he wasn't a hero. He knew he wasn't some sort of guy just wanting to protect his friends. All he wanted was a good life for the girl he couldn't keep his promise too, and to everyone else who helped him, who helped each other, and who cared for one another

"Really? Then how about I not give her back?" Fujisaki laughed. His laughing turned out to bad a bad idea as a large wave-like slash came tumbling at him as if cut through trees, branches and the ground as it passed. "Yaboku, so careless."

Bishamon switched to her gun regalia and shot at Fujisaki who sliced and blocked the bullets that weren't on a trajectory course with him.

"This is unfair, y'know?" Yato's father said, taking a step back.

"Shut up!" Yato yelled charging at Fujisaki and releasing a slash from Yukine. The slash hit more poor, innocent trees as they disappeared behind the brunette.

"If you keep doing that, some phantoms or gods might come snooping around and try to kill us all..." Hiyori's kidnapper smugly said.

"I won't let that happen. No one here will." Bishamon defended her battle partner. "The renegade you are will be vanquished from this city and from our lives." Bishamon slightly distracted Fujisaki from Yato who approached without caution and sent another (yet larger than the last attacks) attack that seemed to jump off of his regalia and into the air speeding through it. Fujisaki was barely short of being incapacitated. Although he was not incapacitated or killed, a large wound did strike his secondary arm (the arm he uses less) which would render his swordsmanship to decrease in power and movement.

Fujisaki groaned at the pain emitting from his cut on his arm. Mercy was not shown from Yato who started repeatedly attacking Fujisaki without hesitation or break.

"I won't let you harm anyone else! I won't let you escape again... no more of this!" The raven haired god growled at his father.

"Tsk. Are you really so confident that this is it?" Without another word, masked phantoms had appeared once again. In the end of Tenjin and Kofuku's fight, the masked phantoms were still in numbers.

Bishamon handled with what she could, as Tenjin and Kofuku once again tried to handle the phantoms that had begun swarming them. Yato charged at Fujisaki cutting every phantom that stood as a shield or was in his way. Hiyori was still unconscious, but she would have no reason to worry as no phantoms or directives were ordered against her.

Clouds had been above the clashing for many minutes now. Within a few minutes, the area around Fujisaki and Yato had been flattened to sheer stumps of trees and pieces of log that could have been used wisely as timber.

Both gods and their "acquaintances" stumbled about a broken down battlefield. Hit after hit- kill after kill. Nothing was stopping either opposition from their efforts to defeat each other. But it suddenly all halted.

Above them were gods. Heaven. Heaven's forces had shown up above them- the damn bastards who killed Ebisu.

Yato glared at the sky. The phantoms, with Fujisaki, did the same as Yato. Tenjin, Kofuku and Bishamon also took a look up into the sky.

* * *

In the wilderness, Nora and Kuraha saw the spectacle as well. Nora grinned at the sight, of which Kuraha replied.

"Does Fujisaki mean to address Yato as the reason behind all this?" He interrogated Nora.

"No." She said blissfully. "This is something I did out on my own..." She replied. Kuraha didn't know whether to take that as a threat or not, but Bishamon left him in charge of Nora, and he wasn't ready to disobey Bishamonten as they went to rescue Hiyori.

"Then what is the intention of their being here?" The lion asked gently.

"Your Bishamon might be in trouble, but that's okay. No one will die~" Nora seemed to be lost in ecstasy as she seemed to have finally accomplished a life long mission.

Kuraha wasn't frightened at what she said, but neither was he in a happy mood that he knew something oncoming could happen to his master.

* * *

Within a period of time, Fujisaki Kōto had been accused of false accusations against Ebisu, being the real conjurer, and being the cause of a large disturbance (the battle they were currently engaged in). But, like the time Ebisu was persecuted, the Heaven's said they were to use a Pacification Ring. Be he innocent, the arrow will not hit... but be he guilty, he will be purified and reincarnated (if he was a god). If he was not a god, he would die. Fujisaki could not respond. How had anyone knew about him other than Yato? He had spent hundreds of years in solitude from the Heavens' and yet here they are before him ruining his plan. Fujisaki commanded his phantoms to attack the Heaven's, who only discarded them with ease.

"Whether or not collateral damage does take effect is not of our worries. Our directive is to purify Fujisaki Kōto." The leader said as he yelled it upon those who watched him. Fujisaki tried to destroy the Pacification Ring, just as Yato did, with his sword but forgot that it was not Nora he was wielding. With milliseconds of thinking, he jumped on Yato and held him down, breaking his legs to render him useless from moving. Yato cried in pain. As soon as the ball looking thing headed over to Fujisaki, he was going to jump and run away far enough that the ring would do nothing to him.

Unfortunately for him, Yato grabbed his leg and tried to stop him. Fujisaki only kicked his arm releasing the grip, when out of the blue Bishamon tackled him. Bishamon had a rough time holding on to Fujisaki. Yato, even with his legs and body in pain, managed to help Bishamon out.

He smiled at her. Bishamon smiled back. To think it all ended with them dying together. To think Bishamon had been slowly drifting into love for Yato because of his silliness, his loyalty to his friends, his efforts to save people, and his serious composition when in danger. She admired him. Yato admired her. Even if he had killed her regalia, for a good cause of course, she still came to believe in him and help him. They both smiled as the Purification Ring engulfed the premises and the three victims.

* * *

 **TRUE END part 1 of 2 | GOOD END part 0 of 2**

 **©Original Manga/Anime and Publication: Adachitoka, Kotaro Tamura, Kodansha, Kodansha Comics USA, Deko Akao, Bones, Madam Entertainment, FUNimation, and Manga Entertainment**

 **©Original Fan Story: Achienjeru-Arch Angel**


	14. True End: Epilogue

**Sorry this is late... Since we don't know what species Fujisaki is, leave it at that, ok? Also: TRUE END 2 of 2 | GOOD END 0 of 2**

* * *

A band of gods named Kofuku, Yato, Bishamonten and Tenjin had fought in a battle against the Conjurer Fujisaki, father of Yato. In the end, although, Fujisaki had been reincarnated by the Heavens. Unfortunately, so did Bishamon and Yato as collateral damage. The end.

* * *

True End: Epilogue

A bright light of sun glimmered over a horizon as dawn broke into morning. It was peaceful. No war; no conflict; just peace, within the city that the peace lay upon. A miraculous sound of birds, cars, people and insects resonated. With nothing to disturb this peace, it continued on with no interest in stopping.

In a large house, a few people stood watching three kids playing with two older looking kids around in the grass. The people were regalia, gods, and one half-phantom human. They watched with happy smiles as they watched the two children having fun with their older friends.

"I guess I really did have a purpose." The human-phantom said as she closed her eyes and thought back to the time when she had first met the fabled god. Nostalgia was a flood of emotions that rushed through her. Yukine and Nora had been watching over Bishamon, Yato and Ebisu, being the closest, other than Hiyori, to their age.

"Nonsense." A uniformed man with a scar lashing across one eye said, "You've been an anchor for that Yatogami and you are a family to us all. You always had a role rom the beginning."

"I'm glad that I was something... but I feel bad for them." Her eyes glared to Yato, Bishamon and Ebisu. She remembered all of what they went through just save her, to save themselves, to save people. To bring themselves back up into the light.

"Do not worry. It seems things are much more harmonic than they were in the first place. Of course, they have no memories of what their past selves, what will grow will be beautiful." Kazuma stated as he looked at Hiyori with a smile.

"Yeah, Kazuma you're right," Aiha smiled as she continued, "and look at them! They're so friendly... maybe what happened at the picnic might happen again~" She grinned like a cat as her romantic instincts became a flood of ideas.

Most of everyone, except for the ones not bothered by the "ridiculous" idea, turned to Aiha and yelled in unison, "NO!" Aiha only giggled at their reaction.

"But just maybe~" Aiha pestered as she continued to be persistent on her "shipping instincts", one might say.

"NO!" The others yelled in unison once again.

Aiha only burst into laughter at how repudiated they were at the thought of Bishamon and Yato actually being in a romantic relationship. One, it might change Bishamon for better for worse, and two it's Yato... who knows how he would handle the situation... maybe he'd think of it as a silly thing, no one was certain.

"I just hope that they can keep the smiles they have on their face for as long as they know each other..." Kazuma said. He had tears flowing down his face slowly. The Bishamonten he once knew and the Yato he once turned to. They hated each other for as long as anyone knew, and then it only ended. He was sad that his Bishamon, the once he grew to love as his family and the one he'd protected for so long no longer existed. But like a cliché, there was a sense of nostalgic feeling in Bishamon. She turned her head over to Kazuma and smiled, returning to her fun with the others.

Hiyori smiled as she turned to Kazuma who was trying to wipe the tears off of his face. "It's ok Kazuma. She's still the same personality- she'll still see you the same as the one before her." She tried cheering Kazuma up. It worked well, as he responded with a "Yeah".

"Thank you, Hiyori." Kazuma sighed.

Kofuku and Daikoku had apparently sneaked into the conversation, "Sorry we're late... Kofuku had another problem with someone's fortune..." Daikoku looked grimly at the pink haired girl.

"But the food was so gooood!" Daikoku's god whined.

"It doesn't matter! You cause people problems!" Daikoku scolded Kofuku. Kofuku only sat there with a "sad" face as she was told that there was a chance she could never eat that food again due to her poverty "effect" taking place. The others could only laugh at them as they watched Kofuku be yelled at as if she were a kid and Diakoku was a mother. Well, speaking of Daikoku being a mother, he would be a pretty good one if he wasn't to manly.

By the end of the day, Ebisu, Bishamon and Yato were laying on the grass (around evening, not night), while Yukine and Nora were sprawled on the floor tired. It was amazing how much energy three little kid gods had.

Nora. Why was she there? In the end, it wasn't the fact that she was "working" for Fujisaki, she technically had handed him in to the Heavens' for divine punishment. Thus, in the end, no one bothered to deal with her as all she wanted was to be with Yato again as friends/family.

* * *

1 week later...

Ebisu had come accustomed to being "Onii-chan" to Bishamon and Yato, who knew what it was like to take care of someone after Yato's past incarnation had done so with him.

"So I took you here in my past life?" Yato asked Ebisu as he, Bishamon and Ebisu sat in a restaurant eating. Of course, Hiyori was there to make sure they stay out of trouble as Kazuma taught Yukine somewhere else.

"Mhhmm." Ebisu relied with a cheerful smile and his mouth full of food.

Yato watched Ebisu eagerly. The god admired the way Ebisu was so full of life even though he had just lost Yato's past incarnation. But altogether, though, it was like he lost no one. Yato was Yato, and he'd always stay Yato.

"How was I Ebisu?" Bishamon quickly asked after he responded to Yato's question. Bishamon had heard what Ebisu said about Yato, and she wanted to know what she was like in her past incarnation as well.

"Ano..." Ebisu thought for a moment as he gulped down his chewed food. "You were nice, and you'd always get mad at Yato for some reason. But you were like a big sister who always come by and spend time with me." The older boy explained.

"Hm?" Bishamon looked at Ebisu questioningly, "Why did I yell at Yato?" She finally asked after thinking for a moment.

"You'd think he was silly and a lot of other things I didn't pay attention to. It was like a couple that had disagreements on everything but you still were able to get through it." Ebisu responded bluntly as he had no other way to put it with such a short amount of time to think.

"A couple? Were we..." Yato trailed off as he looked at Ebisu.

"No. It might have seemed like you two were a couple that was always arguing, but you also seemed to wan to murder each other at the same time. Maybe that's why you too looked so close." Ebisu started giggling as he thought about his reasoning and what he was talking about.

"Ehh? So should I stay away from Bishamon-san?" The blue-eyed god looked at Bishamon with a worried face 'Maybe she'll try it again!' he thought, 'But wait, she doesn't have memories from before us either, right?'

Ebisu started to giggle once more, and Hiyori also started to giggle at how silly Yato was being. Maybe Kazuma was right- no matter how many times someone dies or reincarnates... they're still the same person deep inside.

"Ehhhhhh, why are you laughing Ebisu?" Yato questioned. He was more confused now than he was since he learned about his past self. Hiyori could only try to hide her giggle as her giggling for what seemed to be nothing to normal humans might give them the wrong idea and try to get her to see a therapist or psychiatrist. "You too Hiyori-sama?"

Bishamon started to laugh at Yato too. By the time it was over with their "laughing fit", Yato was irritated with them all.

* * *

So. In the end, what was lost? Was it the memories of those who had them, or was it what was held in the past for so long? In the end, it doesn't matter- none of it. They didn't need the pass- all they needed was what they had. Not each other, but themselves. With themselves, they had each other, and with each other, they could live with joy...

* * *

 **Ok then so... short chapter. Yeah, I know. I'll just leave the rest of the vague parts of the story or ending for you to decide since I need to make romance. I hope that last paragraph there wasn't too _cringy_ , but either way, beat me with that later. SO, I AM MAKING TWO MORE CHAPTERS. THOSE WILL BE THE GOOD END, or as I like to call the ending, EVERYONE (almost) LIVES.**

 **The next fanfics I make after this story are hopefully one of these four: , because I love these characters | Tokyo Ghoul, it was sad, it had really good characters, and needs more black hair Kaneki/purple hair Touka TOUKEN | Dangan Ronpa, really dark yet extremely well one | Gakusen Toshi Asutarisuku (The Asterisk War), I like the main pairing (Ayato and Julis)**


	15. BACK FROM HIATUS

HEY GUYS, I'M BACK. Unfortunately I'm going to Mexico for 2 weeks in about, 2 weeks or so. During that time, I will try and be productive for this.

The point is: I will be making the next chapter, :)


	16. End: Live, Love

_**Next chapter might be 2 weeks late because I'm going to Mexico for two weeks. So, I will be late in the last chapter, especially since I intend to make it longer than the usual 1500-2000 words.**_

 **GOOD END - PART 1 of 2 -**

* * *

Both Tenjin and Bishamon stumbled through the trees and bushes towards the sound of fighting. They could hear the shouts of Yato as he pleaded for Fujisaki to, at the least, let Hiyori go. Fujisaki, in turn, would always refuse, asking why the Yato god cared so much for a lowly human with no power- no status in the world.

"Have you fallen in love with this girl, Yato?" Fujisaki asked with a smirk on his face.

"I made a promise to her that I haven't repaid! And I can't just let you do this to innocent people. She has no business with you, Fujisaki." The young god retorted.

Fujisaki looked at Yato confused, "So you're doing this because of a promise? I really don't understand you, Yato, or these humans that seem to be effecting you greatly."

"It's not the humans that have affected the Yatogami, it is their hearts." Bishamon said after attacking Fujisaki, by surprise, but, however, being suppressed by a masked phantom.

"Oh, Bishamon, It seems Nora has failed." He looked down, a bit sad that what seemed to be his only comrade failed, but decided it wasn't important in any case. "Eh, where's the old man?"

"Obtaining your hostage." Bishamon calmly said. There was no need for worry anymore. Of course, "death", but a good thing to do now would be to retreat. Continuous fights with masked phantoms would result in them being easily defeated by Fujisaki.

"Why is it that the human girl is of so much importance to you? It was only by chance that you met." Fujisaki looked at Yato in the eyes as he was about to get started on retreating. The eyes Fujisaki gave Yato were cold, and inhuman. They looked dead serious. Why was it that Fujisaki couldn't understand this? He was so obsessed with Yato, Bishamon, Kofuku and Tenjin's relation with Hiyori.

"It was only by chance that any of us met, Fujisaki." He calmly replied. "They've given me something. I'm a God of Fortune now. I refuse to be some lackluster god who's always taking things... this is my family now. These are the people I will die for, and give my all."

Fujisaki stared at Yato. The god he had raised to be his ally in crime, a silly, god who once caused calamity among hundreds chose to be a friend to few, and to betray the one who gave him a life. "How unpredictable."

The brunette then charged at Yato as a few phantoms tried to get past Yato and over to Bishamon. Simultaneously, Fujisaki was blocked and the phantoms were countered by one of Kazuma's borderlines.

"Persistent to the end, are you, Fujisaki Kōto." The blonde girl stated.

The sound of bells rung. They weren't loud, they were soft- a whisper. That sound was a sign of the coming of Nora. The three (excluding the regalia) looked towards the sound, and where they looked, sat a small, young girl. Nora. And she neither attacked nor approached her "master" or her "enemy". She just smiled all the day long at some happiness that seemed to be void to everyone else.

Her words reached endlessly, "Yato, run~". And no more was to be said until she came after Fujisaki. The thought of harming him and the ability to try and do it physically tainted Fujisaki with phantom corruption.

Even in pain, from both the corruption and the betrayal of Nora, Yato had to defend himself. He wasn't such a pathetic person that would die just like that. But even so, it took all his might not to just fall from the harshness of his pain.

Yato and Bishamon, although confused at the actions Nora took, ran off without hesitation. At the same time, it was then that they noticed clouds above them in a similar ring shape from the conjurer incident. The Heavens' had come to purify that of which was against their will.

They ran and they ran, they could here the Heavens' pleading Fujisaki as guilty. But even so, Fujisaki chased them... if he were to go, at least take them with him. How pitiful, trying to kill others using yourself. Nora ran past Fujisaki trying to catch up with Yato and Bishamon. She succeeded in doing so.

"Yato, use me~" She kept on looking ahead as they dodged trees and bushes while running and jumping away. "We can end this all right now, and maybe we can escape the people up there..."

The raven haired god, although not wanting to use Nora anymore, thought about it for a moment. Would it be possible to defeat Fujisaki and escape in time that the ring would not hit them. He thought, but, he was out of time.

A phantom launched its way through the woods at Fujisaki's command as he stumbled around. It aimed for Yato, but he was able to dodge the flying corruption. However, although he dodged, it was a mistake on his part for not also killing the phantom as it went by.

Before any other thoughts could be processed, it had attacked Bishamon without warning. She noticed it at the last second before it got her leg, and a moment later, was defeated by Yato.

"Leave her, Yato~" Nora called out. Her voice and words were impotently cocky. "After all, she's the one that tried to kill you so many time and she caused you so much trouble... and right now, if you try to save her, you're going to die too. Do you really want to reincarnate right now, with that useless sword and girl with you?"

Most of what Nora said was true. Bishamon had been angry at him for a long while, but it wasn't at her fault. It was that she never knew why he killed the Ma clan- why Kazuma had asked him to do it. And even if he was going to possibly die, he couldn't just leave her there. It was Yato. Yato was loyal to his friends no matter what the situation.

Kuruha was away with Kofuku and Tenjin as they rescued Hiyori, which meant that Bishamon couldn't be taken to safety swiftly with the rest of her regalia. He decided on another method, but hadn't the idea of if it would work.

"Bishamon, release your shinki! Sekki!" He yelled out as he ran up to Bishamon. The blonde did as he pleaded and released his shinki before telling them to run away. As long as he doesn't have to worry about them, he can worry about the one person in immediate danger. The shinki did as told and started to run. Kazuma and Yukine, being the blessed regalia they were, felt as though they betrayed their masters, but the feeling was gone after they saw the smile on their masters' faces. As long as they were okay, there was to be no suffering for Yato and Bishamon.

Yato picked up Bishamon. It wasn't that she was heavy, or that it was hard holding her, it was that it stung some. The corruption needed to be washed, however, before that, they'd need to be out of harms way as they were still in the vicinity of the slowly crawling Fujisaki's punishment. The Heavens were now looking for their target as the trees and bushes did help to hide him, and sending the ring to a random location wouldn't prove very effective since it's target had a chance of not being there.

Yato started to carry Bishamon out of the woods. It was a semi-quick pace. A jogging to make sure he didn't drop her, trip, or end up twisting an ankle or any other inconvenience. Bishamon hung on to Yato. Why was he so desperate to save her? They barely knew each other in the first place, so why was he so fixated on her well being.

"I'm sorry." Yato abruptly said.

"For what?" The purple eyed girl asked.

"For the Ma clan. I was being half-assed about these things for a long time, so I want to formally say, _gomen'nasai_ **."** His words resonated. It made Bishamon happy. Yato could be honest with himself and do something he may have regretted earlier, but was now happy to have it said allowed.

" _Arigato_." She calmly said as she hugged Yato a little tighter. At about the same time, she looked over at Yato. His face looked stern and serious. Seconds later, the Heavens' activated their ring as the corrupted Fujisaki had finally been found. The explosion missed Yato and Bishamon by 10-20 meters, however, the shockwave from the explosion cause them to be flung outward.

Yato never let go. He held her like a mother and a child as they came to the ground from their flight of a few feet. They hit a bit hard where most of the impact was on Yato, being a cushion for Bishamon.

"Are you okay?" The question was asked not by Yato, but by Bishamon.

"Hai." He groaned. "Oi, Bishamon, why do you weigh so much?" Yato smiled as Bishamon got off of him. However, his silliness was too much for the tastes of Bishamon. Even if she was a bit handicapped right now.

She hit him on the head, "Damare. I'll kill you." Yato laughed. At this point in time, neither of them could really move. Both were tainted with corruption and couldn't really move to anywhere. All they could do was sit and wait for the others to come lurking around and find them.

Stupid Yato. What more does he have to do to prove his friendship with Bishamon? It wasn't even a mutual friendship anymore. Bishamon just downright admired his persistence to be a cliché sort of person. He was always there for her and the others. He was a pain in the ass most of the time, but then again, opposites can attract right? So maybe that was the case here for Bishamon.

"Yatty! Bisha! Where are you?!" Kofuku was yelling out. It was a bit faint, and in there current condition they couldn't yell very loud so they just decided to wait until Kofuku was closer to them to say anything.

It was about ten minutes later that Kofuku had finally found them and called the others over. Hiyori had by then recovered from whatever drug it was that was given to her, and despite the precautions by both Kazuma and Kuraha, made her way to Yato and Bishamon along with the others. Yukine and Hiyori embraced their deity, with Bishamon regalia swarming the blonde. Feels like... home. Peace. It feels nice right now...

"Yato! What the hell were you thinking? You should have just left me there! You can pull off this scheme but you can't even fix my phantom problem? What's with that?" The brunette started to nag at Yato. Despite what she said, she was glad to be alive and with her friends.

"VEENA!" Kazuma cried as tears ran down his face. "VEENA YOU'RE OKAY! VEENA!"

Albeit the situation, Yato started to laugh at Kazuma.

"Why are you laughing, Yato?" Kazuma asked as tears still ran down his face.

"You look pathetic, Ka-zu-ma." Yato replied to the other man.

"Quiet Yato! I don't need you right now!" He retorted as he went back to "crying".

"Oh, and Bishamon." Yato looked over to his comrade.

"Hm? Yes, Yatogami?" She looked over to him. Their purple and light blue eyes meeting in one location before Yato smiled and closed his eyes.

"Hajimemashite." He put his hand in front of the female goddess, "I'm Yato."

Bishamon was slightly confused. Hadn't they already made up a few times (albeit they were still on the battlefield against each other like rivals)? Maybe this was Yato's "formal" way of trying to start over with Bishamon. To forget everything they'd done to each other in the past. "Hajimemashite, I am Bishamonten Vaisravana." She then shook his hand.

The others around them looked at the two puzzled. Ok, so, yeah... they went from: Neutral to bad to good back to neutral and over to Yato and Bishamon being semi-formal with each other. Everyone was vexed on how this was going to work out, however, they didn't doubt that they would be on good terms. After all, not many people get that old hag Yato to be so... un-childish.

"Oh. We also need to wash off the corrupt that is in our bodies." Yato said as he was reminded of the fact after regaining the pain he was starting to have.

"YATO! THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF, BAKA!" Yukine yelled out.

* * *

After the inconvenience of carrying Yato and Bishamon back, they took their baths to get the corruption off. And in the end, Yato and Bishamon kept their friendship with each other, although Yato still did stupid things, Bishamon was no longer as mad. In fact, to relieve herself of some of the stress she got from killing phantoms everyday, she helped Yato with some pranks he did every now and then and it would ease her some. It was that feeling of "I never knew this was fun."

Fujisaki Kōto remains a mystery to everyone. The only people with a probable explanation as to if he lived or where he is would be some Heavens' Guard and higher ranking officials who refuse to say anything about the matter. But, if the Heavens' Guard has him, then everything's alright...

* * *

 **Author's Notes and Last Chapter:**

 **Last Chapter - The next chapter I make will be for fun. I will not add any plot or story or any of dat shit. I just want to mess around.**

 **Author on Japanese Words - You may have noticed I put in some Japanese in there. "Damare, Hajimemashite, Baka" and so forth, it's just... I didn't want to use English for some of these parts because I personally thought that it would sound weird...**

 **Author on Bishamon - So, look at my avatar and tell me that isn't an adorable Bishamon. So, after I saw that picture, all I could get from that was "Adorable tsundere." Tsundere Bishamon just seems sooo right.**

 **Author: Name change because my name is too long. And I'm leaving for Mexico today for 2 weeks so, see ya?**


	17. Good Epilogue Part 1

**These will be short. Lol, sorry. I just don't have the feel of Noragami anymore since I've been working on Still Human. But, anyways, I'll try to make short, weekly chapters.**

* * *

The light shone though the clouds. The myriad of small, thin clouds that went beyond the eye's vision that stretched forever. The instability of blue being tarnished by the slowly rising sun making many colors of red, orange, purple, yellow and shades of these said colors. An arc of light seemed to surround the sun as it arose through what was once the night sky. The shining of the star lit the city up, erasing the darkness of the night. The hours seemingly passed by as the city awoke from slumber.

* * *

"Yato-gami..." An irritated voice said, "it pains me to say this, but, unfortunately for the rest of us, you'll be allowed to live here with the rest of us, earning yourself your own property." The voice didn't even try to hold back his disappointment as he said that.

Yato's eyes just gleefully looked at the man who had told him the news. He had waited for this day for... well, a long time. Now all he needed now was a following of cultists and a harem... damn.

"ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO..." Yato kept yelling out in ecstasy. The ones around him, the ones permitting him a house in their area, groaned in response to his childish and overreacted response. Some even mumbled something about blackmailing him out of there.

"Yatty! One of your dreams is finally coming true!" A certain pink haired girl hugged the simple minded buffoon.

"Oi, oi. No hugs." Her regalia Daikoku responded, ripping her tremendous grip on Yato into nothingness.

The girl fidgeted in her oppressor's grasp, but accomplished nothing in doing so.

"Daikoku, no need to hold her back. After all, she is worshipping a true king!"

* * *

A knock came at the door. Yato, now living with Yukine with the other gods, didn't really get any visitors other than Kazuma (who was there to train Yukine, nothing more) and Kofuku (with Daikoku). And so, when this knock came at an unscheduled time (as Yukine was away with Kazuma), it was of three options: 1, Hiyori and some others were here; 2, the other gods were there to visit him or kick him out; 3, any other option.

And so when Yato opened the door, he was expecting the unexpected. And, unexpectedly, the unexpected is what appeared- Bishamon. With no regalia or any other personnel. Just her standing there are the front door with a jacket to protect herself from the cold, a pair of human-world jeans, her hair back, no lipstick, no hat; it was just Bishamon.

Yato was undeniably vexed at the sudden appearance of a wild Bishamon, especially with no one around them and her wearing... well, that.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The male wondered off panicking as to what he was supposed to say. "You look good."

"And you as well, Yato." She said. Yato in turn wasn't wearing his track suit, for the first time in many... years? He looked good in common clothes. Even if he bought them from the cheapest store he could find in Japan.

"Bishamon, are you here to congratulate me?!" Yato then resumed his average 'idiotic' character.

"I'd rather not; that'd mean I wasted my time sneaking out of the house." She said.

A baffled Yato could only stare in awe as to what she had just said. _"She snuck out?"_ The raven haired god kept repeating in his head. _"Why would she do that? HOW, would she do that?"_ Yato cleared his throat before talking, "Why did you sneak out of your own house Bishamon? Kazuma's going to lose his mind!" He said. "Lose. His. Mind."

"And? Aren't you the king of these sort of acts?" She questioned the opposing god.

"Ehe..." Was all he could reply as he scratched the back of his head.


	18. GE Part 2: Cute?

**Wow. Completely forgot about the weekly thing. Maybe, I can remember?**

* * *

"So... Bishamon..."

"What is it, Yato?" The other god asked.

"Why is it that you want to be here... with me?" The other responded with another question.

The two were at the park enjoying the day. It was the most beautiful of days with the green grass the perfect size and color, the sun not too hot or warm- it was the normal, nice day.

Bishamon didn't respond for a few minutes.

"Ano... Bishamon?"

The girl still didn't respond.

"What an odd girl," Yato mumbled to himself.

The blonde abruptly turned towards Yato on the bench that they were sitting on and tilted her head some. She wasn't wearing her cap or her usual clothes (since she didn't have any of her regalia on her). "My... my name is Vaisravana."

Yato was taken aback for a moment. "Um... what's this about, crazy chick?"

"Idiot..." the girl mumbled to herself, in turn. "We're friends, right?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah," the black haired god answered nonchalantly.

She looked to him with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. "Then call me Vaisravana."

"Why? Isn't crazy chick Bishamon okay?" Yato ruined the moment.

"No, Yato."

Not wanting to ruin the moment further, Yato responded accordingly with the rules of friendship. "Alright, alright, Vaisravana. Hmm... that's a little too long, I'll have to shorten it at some point. I'm Yaboku," he then said. It was one of the first times he's ever told anyone his first name. Hiyori somehow knew it like her household layout, so that didn't count. "But I'd like it if you continued calling me Yato."

The blond smiled. "Okay!"

Yato thought in his head for a moment. _"Is the world ending or was Bi- Vivana... yes that might be good, was Vivana actually cute then?"_

* * *

 **I wrote this in 10 minutes**

 **Starting Sunday: Sarcataclysm's Still Human (Tokyo Ghoul) will get 400 words done a day. Sarcataclysm's War and Calamity (Noragami, this one) will get 100-200 words per day. Chapters will be posted at the end of the week at some point on Saturdays.**


	19. GE Part 3: Memoir

"Nee, can I just call you Vivana?" Yato asked the god next to him.

The other vehemently looked at Yato. "My name is V-"

"I know that's your name- but that's too long. My name is just Yato- plain and simple. Vivan is also plain and simple," retorted Yato.

The girl pouted. "Like arguing with you is going to get me anywhere... so fine."

"Yay! Now let's go buy that good luck charm while Yukine and Hiyori aren't around!" Yato abruptly pulled he and Bishamon up. With the most ecstatic smile on Earth he started walking somewhere with her. They walked for a while as the blonde girl was only lead without a care. She had no idea what he was doing but it seemed interesting.

They entered a small store and the male god immediately picked the last item labeled "Good Luck Charms." Bishamon, not knowing Yato too closely, didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But something Kazuma, Yukine or Hiyori would see wrong would be one of two things: one, he didn't take the item out of a clearance shelf; or two, it wasn't debt-making expensive.

"That will be ¥1,465," the lady at the counter said. Yato paid in full. "Arigatougozaimashita."

They both went outside. Yato took the small item, a necklace, and put it on Bishamon. "It's the little things that count, right Vivan? I'll make it up to you for those that I killed- this isn't me asking for forgiveness, we've already done that... this is just a personal endeavor. I don't want to be seen like an idiot all the time- so how's this?"

Bishamon held the necklace in her two hands as she looked at it. "I like it... but, if you really want to make up, then don't leave me like they did," the girl compassionately told Yato.

"Hai, hai. Then we have a deal. Let's eat, I'm starving- last one at the shop I take Ebisu to pays!" Yelled Yato as he flung himself in one direction and started to run. The girl pursued him

There they stood. Two souls in a bond of everlasting friendship and possibly much more. There they stand. Seen by the world. There they'll keep standing. A promise remembered by none but themselves. Maybe that's what "love" is. A story of people who will find each other in the Abyss. A legend that is spoken throughout the world, but without recognition. In any case, love is difficult to define. Friendship is easier to explain and to achieve. Humans and animals alike don't like being alone, and so they find mates or friends. These two gods are no different- they found each other because they were alone in the world. Now, they have something to live for among the things they want to protect. They have something that makes them individuals that stand out. There's someone always there that has their back. Love really is difficult to describe. But that's allegedly what life is.

Yato and Bishamon were never close at the beginning. They didn't know each other existed. They were brought together by death. The young regalia Kazuma cared for his master, and so he found Yato. He gave him one mission- kill the corrupted clan that was tainting the master and killing her. And so, without hesitation, he performed his duty. The other did not thank him for his acts- she despised him for it, but that's to be expected when you don't know the truth. And for more than 100 years, Bishamon chased Yato trying to get revenge. And then she found out- he did it for her. Kazuma risked his job as her regalia and told her the truth, but it was worth it. The girl Bishamon forgave Yato. And soon, they came into each others lives abruptly once again because of death and malevolence. Fujisaki's attempts at eliminating Yato and Hiyori were to no avail and his plan was stopped by the Heavens. Together, Yato and Bishamon were able to stay alive. In each other's presence, they were able to formally forgive each other. And soon after, they made an emotional pact to never lose one another.

But sometimes there's this feeling of an alternate world. One where everything didn't end so happy. Where the personalities of Yato and Bishamon were ultimately destroyed by someone in order to help others. Although a heroic act, there's no way that could happen, right?

* * *

Wow. So I was able to summarize this story AND the alternate/TRUE ending in this. Yes. I did use all that as a filler because I forgot to write this week. Again. But yes, I did accomplish the feat of posting is a day late and writing it all in 10 minutes.

 **Praise me.**


	20. Update 2

War and Calamity is back in business. hopefully.


	21. Chapter 21: Night and Crash

"So, Vivan, what should we do now?" Asked the blue eyed god.

Night time.

"Home?" The blonde god rhetorically asked.

Peaceful yet agitating.

"Nah, we should do something fun! Like how about we surprise Hiy-

Bishamon hit the god on the head. "No. That's stalking."

"But she's my frie-"

"No. That's still stalking."

Yato, on the inside, cried. The city folk were all in their homes sleeping by this time of night. As Bishamon pointed out, the only ones up were the stalkers and creeps, and an officer every now and then. But gods didn't appear in human's vision, or, at least, when they looked away from them they'd forget all about their existence, so the two sitting on the bench were in the clear zone.

"How about we take Ebisu to the movies tomorrow, you've never been to one, right?"

The girl blushed, slightly embarrassed, over that fact. They'd existed for over a hundred years and yet she'd never been to one. A very sad immortal life it was to live. "But what about the rest of today?"

Yato answered with a slightly mature idea. "Let's just go for a walk. Maybe we'll find some money along the way."

Bishamon smiled. This idiot... of course he'd say something like that, but that's what made Yato the person he was.

The two walked and talked all along the way. They joked and said serious things; it was good for Bishamon. She wasn't the type of girl to understand and like silly jokes. Blue eyes, however, changed that. If only subtly at first, Bishamon soon became a victim of Yato's foolishness. She giggled now and then. It shaped her character. For the past two week they'd been in contact, they'd gone all over the city leaving the phantoms to Kofuku and Tenzen for the time being.

Truly, it was good for her health. The loyal regalia she had, Kazuma, noticed her change. He commended Yato for his efforts and urged him to continue whatever it was the god was doing to Kazuma's master.

The night ended for the two, and they parted, exchanging goodbyes.

Yato in one direction, Bishamon in the other- but both headed down the same path.

It was that road that connected the two.

* * *

"Kofuku, have you been causing trouble lately?" A suspicious Daikoku asked.

The pink haired girl froze in her place. "N-no... why?"

"Well some corporate business that was having a lot of great funds just had half of its stock crash. I wonder who could've caused that..." Daikoku said emphasizing every word. He already knew what Kofuku had done, but he wanted her to admit it for herself.

"Uh... uhhhh... it wasn't me!" She yelled as she sprinted away.

Daikoku, like the ninja, had already beaten her to the door. Immediately, she was caught. "Let's have a talk, Kofuku."

"Y-y-yes sir, Mr. Daikoku!"


	22. War and Calamity Season 2: Prologue

Yato stared into the abyss. Not the abyss in physicality, but the abyss inside of the mind and soul. Who's? His own. for whatever purpose, Yato would become like this and ponder things. Not like a person as if he had one too many smokes, but the pondering of his life. His future, past, present, his usefulness and even his own worth. The blue eyes of the god were entranced in the spiritual abyss, looking ahead, but never to the sides. Odd it may seem, and indeed, strange it was, but what more did he have. Spending the 24 hours in a day were rough before, but now they were so relaxing, they almost bored him. Did he really want to have a large following and a castle and worshipping shrine and everything else? Maybe... but it didn't seem like the ideal life for him.

He had so many friends now. Tenzen's posse, Kofuku and Daikoku, Bishamon's group, and even his own two person gathering. It was unreal. The first time he thought about it, he was on the verge of tears, but now the feeling was familiar. It was nostalgic. Somewhere, he had felt this same emotion, but where he knew not.

Thou shalt live freely by one's own rule, but thy must recognize the limits put by others. So what boundries did the "God of Calamity" have... and what were his ideals? What did he believe in? Not even he knew...

Quite possibly, he only wanted the family he already had, or maybe it's his wish to die with everyone beside him. Or even less plausible: the idea of having a family like a human. A mother, a father and children. Improbable as it may sound, maybe that's what he wanted. The great Yaboku- one time a warrior who killed many becoming an ordinary father... the irony.

Thinking. That's what Yato 'ought to do. As a person who's vexed with himself, it's only natural.

The path to love.


	23. Chapter 23: Vision

The cherry blossoms were looking fabulous today. A land of green and buildings, with the river stream heading up and down. The blue sky reflecting the happiness of the populace, and a lonely god sitting beneath it all. He was alone at the current time because he wanted to be. He had many friends that he considered to be like his family, but for now, he only wanted some peace and quiet. His regalia and friends were elsewhere accompanying themselves and finding other things to do.

Hiyori Iki going to school and meeting with friends.

Yukine practicing with Kazuma.

Tenzen and Kofuku out hunting for phantoms.

Bishamon having a day off with Ebisu.

All was well for them. But, for some reason, it felt empty in the Yato god's heart. He had thought about what was holding him back, but he didn't know what. And for days now, this had stumped him. He has everything he wanted, with the exception of a grand following of humans, so why did he feel _alone_? There was no logical reason. He would have to investigate himself to figure it out, but there was a certain level of angst in him, like doing so might cause him more pain than anything else. More hurt than satisfaction.

"Yato, what are you doing just sitting around here, why don't we go have some fun~"

"What?" The god said turning to see his former comrade, and recent enemy: Nora.

"Nora? How are you al-"

"You know... you used to be fun, and we were like a family, but look at you now. You seem bored and mopey. What happened, Yato?"

"What are you talking about?! I'm happier than ever her-"

"Yaboku~ Why lie to yourself?"

"I'm not lyin-"

"Then why are you here?"

The god was infuriated for a moment, but his anger receded. "I don't know. Why are you popping up in my head... you're dead... maybe I am unhappy... NO! No, I'm just... I don't know anymore..."

What was it that was so bothersome to him? Was it his past that disturbed Yato, or was he distraught by emotional feelings. For Nora to show up like a vision, it must be something truly heart wrenching.

* * *

Late n whatever but hey, I forget to do things.


	24. Emerging

"Yato? Yaaatooo~? Yaaaaaatoooooooo! Silly, what are you doing sleeping? It's time to go pray at the shrine. Come on, I can't leave you alone since your father isn't here right now, so get dressed, quickly."

"What?" The god woke up from his slumber.

He looked around, but found no woman like he had just heard. The words she said slipped from his mind and he could only remember a very hazy voice. He lay there in a bed, alone. Yato didn't know where he was but he recognized the style of house and familiar room. The god lifted himself up and got off the bed. He yawned and then proceeded to the door, barefoot. He opened the door and a wave of light engulfed he and his room. Blinded by the light, he covered his eyes for a moment before they readjusted to the brightness.

Of course, so this was the place: the Bishamon house. He hadn't a clue as to why he was there, but he remembered something about falling and almost drowning in a river. No that must be impossible, Yato wouldn't drown unless he lost something. Speaking of which, his recently-purchased cat item was missing. Yukine was right, buying things from shady old women isn't very worth it, especially if you lose it in the end.

He looked down at himself. Already wearing blue robes... he knew not where his regular clothes was, so for now, this would have to do. Without anymore thought, Yato walked outside and closed the door, softly, behind him. The sun had just broken through the horizon, clashing the blue sky and earth in a beautiful sight. A vast array of orange and yellow spreading all across the land and engulfing it with fire. Since it was only dawn, none of Bishamon's regalia were likely to be awake.

He walked around for a short while, admiring vases and paintings that littered the walls and hallways. Truly a house meant for a venerable god, Yato could admit that, but he felt slightly jealous that all he had was a little piece of land compared to his former rival's massive estate.

After admiring the decorations for ten minutes or so, Yato noticed that he had walked into a blonde girl- speak of the devil.

Neither had been paying attention to their surroundings- Yato caught up in thinking to himself while observing the pictures, and Bishamon... well her reasons for bumping into him were unknown, for on a normal day she wouldn't do this.

"O-oh... I'm sorry," she said, looking away. Bishamon was holding Yato's clothes in both of her hands.

"Don't worry about that but, you seem spaced out. What happened? Did Kazuma tell you another one of my secrets!?" Yato abruptly joked.

The girl looked back at him with a quick neck movement, "Eh?"

"It's nothing."

"Ah..."

An awkward silence loomed. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Twice, Bishamon attempted to make eye contact, but both times she failed.

"Um... are you sure you're okay you seem... different," he said, looking at her with hawk eyes. She did, in fact, seem distracted today. She blinked more often than usual, stood in a different position and acted more coyly than she ordinarily did. Where was the ferocious woman who tried time and time again to kill him for revenge? Had she been abolished by this new, slightly superior-because-she-hasn't-hurt-him-yet one?

Her arms stretched out to him. "Here," she said, motioning for the male god to take his clothes. He did so, and the blonde turned around, heading back from where she came.

"Vivan?" Yato asked to himself.

She was also wearing something different today. It wasn't her normal outfit it was modern- a t-shirt, some pants and a normal sweater (but the sweater was odd since it would likely be warm today).

Yato scratched the back of his head and looked down to see his atti- track suit. It was completely clean and washed with no signs of damage or harm to it. He smiled happily and walked back to the room at which he was put. The only problem was... he didn't know where he was or how to get back to his guest room. Quite unfortunate.

And from just around the corner, _she_ smiled- gleefully.

That dream, however... was odd. And Yato decided that he would have to investigate that on his own, being a personal problem and all.

Who was that woman?


	25. War and Calamity Up For Grabs (Read)

With my permission...

If anyone wants to take this story and create a sequel or continue the story, go ahead. You must include the title of the original piece and the author (so, this story's name and this fanfiction name) somewhere noticeable. Other than that, it's up for grabs. Send me a link, I'll read it.

Or, maybe you'd like to do a collaboration on a sequel, that's fine too- that'd actually be pretty fun, probably.

Anyways, I don't necessarily care who wants to, maybe no one even wants to do anything.

All I know is

 **this is the end of War and Calamity for Sarcataclysmal**. Apologies, but I've lost touch after 3 years and not as many updates as I once did.

HOWEVER

Still Human is still something I am working on, albeit slowly- it will not be transferred to another person like, ever.

ALSO

 **My next story might be on Mushishi, a very good manga and anime. Mushishi is very episodic- you can watch the entire series backwards and nothing will have changed. The stories don't relate to each other. The only stories that are actually connected are the episodes about Ginko's past, but even then, you can watch those in backwards orders. In fact, the producers of the anime itself changed some of the stories around.**

 **So I want to kinda create a main plot- an end to Mushishi, since there is none. I also want a beginning, but at the same time, an outstanding work. Something that beats anything I've ever written. Something that has an actual ending. That's what I want.**


End file.
